The Piece of Memories
by BiyanKurozen
Summary: Allen, Lenalee dan Lavi ditugaskan oleh Komui untuk menyelidiki suatu kejadian yang aneh. tapi akibatnya itu... suatu peristiwa besar-besaran akan mengubah hidup mereka. juga kehadiran orang yang tak terduga akan mulai mengisi hidup mereka...
1. Chapter 1

The Pieces of Memories

**Holla My First Fanfic nie...akhirnya bisa bikin Fanfic EnJoyyy My First Fanfic DGM. Don't Forget Review**

**Disclaimer : D-graymaN Millik KatsurA Hoshino Sensei. The Oocnes milik ku sendiri hHohoHoho**

Chapter 1 Prologue

Malam tenang dikota London, dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinari dimalam yang tenang ini. Awan tiba-tiba mulai mendung. Dan kilat tiba-tiba menyambar dengan tidak jelas dan mulai muncul suatu lubang seperti portal dimensi. Dan terbuka portal tersebut, muncullah sessosok bayangan yang tertutup kabut. Dengan seringai yang mencurigakan.

" **Sepertinya aku datang ke tempat yang menarik"** lalu sesosok itu hilang meninggalkan guguran bunga mawar ungu. _**Pertunjukkan terbesar abad ini akan segera dimulaiii!~~~~!**_

**Kkrrrriinnggg!**

**MMhhh!**

**Kringgggg!**

**MmmhHHHH **lima menit lagi!, ceklek jam weker berhenti...

Lalu sebuah bola berwarna kuning terbang melayang, mulai membangun si tukang molor dengan ekornya ke hidung**. ZZzzzhhh...-!.** Tak ada jawaban dari sang majikan akhirnya...

**Kraukkkkk, Hurttttttt!**TIMCANPYYY''''''

Yah ini lah saudara-saudara si tukang molor a.k.a Allen Walker akhirnya bangun untuk mulai menyambut mentarii. Walau ini bisa di bilang ini bukan pagi lagi. (_**Author:" hehehehe... dasar moyashi pemalas.".. Allen:" Urusai, author sintinggg, bisa bangunin w lebih elit gakk sihhhh ").**_

**Kantin Black Order**

" **Morning! Allennn"** sapa Lenalee, dengan senyum bagai peri bikin para kaum hawa nose bleeddd _**(kekeke awas loh nti komurin 5 ZWX ).**_

" Pagi ,,juga Lenalee... ", jawab Allen dengan riang sepertinya tak sabar untuk makan masakan dari koki tercinta kita Jerry.

"Jerry-san morning", Allen dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" Morning juga Allen-kun, apa yang kau makan hari ini darling!" dengan gaya banci _**(Author: Hueeekksss Nasty''''), **_ " Seperti biasa Jerry-san ", Sikoki itu langsung mengerti pesanan langsung membuatkan makanan yang cukup satu peleton pasukan perang.

Allen dengan lahapnya makan dengan Lenalee, tiba-tiba merasakan hawa yang tidak enak mulai memasuki kantin yang tercinta ini. _**Siapakah penyebab hawa ini.?**_

"**Oohhhhh Yuuu_channnnn! Pagi ~!**

"**Don't dare u Call me My first Name, Baka Usagi!"** sapaan yang menghangatkan setiap orang yang mendengarkannn...(_**Readers: Apaan sapaan yang menghangatkan, Author sedeng niee~~~~).**_

"Oh Yuu_channn,,,, jangan marahh, pada temen mu yang sangat tampan ini..." senyum cengegesan dan jempol mengacung kerah lawan bicaranya dari ano Baka Usagi.

" Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggil nama itu, ingin bertemu dengan My Mugen " sambil menghunuskan mugen ke leher baka usagi "Lagipula kau bukan teman ku Baka Usagi".

Yah begitulah saudara-saudara drama pagi yang menyejukan hati bagi para penonton, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baka Usagi dan Samurai wannabie a.k.a Lavi Bookman Junior dan Kanda YUU yang merupakan tokoh utamanya_**. Ahh pertengkaran yang tidak berguna huhhhh~~~.**_

"Pagi, Moyashi-chan dan LenaLady" panggilan hangat Lavi.

" Pagi, laviii! Balasan hangat dari Allen dan Lenaleee walau tambahan

"Nama Ku Allen, Baka Lavi" dengan pipi yang mengembung marahhh. "Che,,sekali moyashi tetep Moyashi" nada ketus Kanda. Tanda empat siku-siku mencuat didahi Allen

"Allen...namaku Allen **BaKanda A-l-l-e-n**, kau itu sangat bodoh sekali tidak bisa mengingat nama seseorang, **BaKanda**". _**Mulai lagi perang Deathglare antar 2 insan Exorcist yang tercinta ini.**_

"yare-yare oh yaa Allen...LenaLady sehabis ini kita menghadap Komui, sepertinya ada misi kali ini"Lavi memberi info ke mereka berdua dengan respon anggukan dari mereka berdua.

"Che, jika misi dengan moyashi pasti akan merepotkan".

"Lebih-lebih merepotkan misi dengan BaKanda~~~~" senyum manis terukir dibibir Allen.

"chee apa kau bilang Moyashi, kau menantang huhh",

"siapa yang takut BaKanda ", mulai lagi perang lempar Deathglare dengan background api dan kilat ini.

"Mouuu Minna Yamete Kudasai yoo, pertengkaran ini" LenaLee dengan nampan kopi kekepala mereka.

"Ayo, Allen,, Lavi kiita kekantor Nii-san dan Kanda lebih baik kau istirahat karena misi yang kemarin kau terluka parah" nada suara Lenalee yang agk mengkhawatirkan,

"che.. lebih baik kau urus masalah mu sendiri", Kanda pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

**Kantor Chief Komui Lee**

" Nii-san, aku, Allen, dan Lavi disini, Nii-san kamu dimana? " LenaLee mulai mencari Nii-san yang ternyata sedang tertidur dengan indah nya dibawah tumbukan kertas-kertas yang sudah dibilang seperti sampahhh. " ahh Nii-san, kebiasaan " Lenalee dengan muka tertunduk. Allen mendekati telinga Chief Komui dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

" Komui-san LenaLee sudah menikah dengan Lavi ".

" **Ooohhh, Nooo... Lenaleeee! Beraninya kamu menikah tanpa bilang-bilang, Huekssss~~~ My pure Lovely Cute Little Angell Lenaleeee jangan tinggalkan Nii-san mu ini "** airmata Komui berceceran lebay, meringkut dikaki LenaLee sambil menangis Gaje~~~~. Allen dan Lavi melihatnya menjadi sweetdrop walau itu merupakan pemandangan sering mereka liat tapi tetep saja menGelikan.

" **Dan, kau Baka Usagi berani sekali kau menikah dengan My pure Lovely Cute Little Angell Lenaleeee bersiaplah kau, Komurin 5 ZWX** " titah Komui pada Komurin, dan Komurin mulai melihat Lavi dengan pandangan memusnahkan Baka Usagii.

" **HiEEEEeee! **" Lavi mulai bercucuran keringat mulai berlari kabur dari Komurin, mulai kejar-kejaran seperti telenovela ini. Lenaleee yang mukanya memerah marah dan mengaktifkan dark bootsnya **" Innocent, Acctive "** dan mulai melayangkan Komurin keluar angkasa dengan anggun.

" **OhhHhhh tidakkkkkk Komurinnnnn **" nangis gaje Chief Komui. _**Dan menambah rentetan sweetdrop hari ini pada 3 Exorcist muda ini.**_

**Back to Topic**

" Baiklah, misi kali ini kalian bertiga mengecek sesuatu ke suatu tempat didaerah hutan East London. menurut Para Finder ada suatu kejadian aneh terjadi tempat itu, dan kemungkinan disana ada keberadaan Innocent, walau agak sedikit aneh penampakan dari Innocent tersebut dan hasil penyelidikan juga belum diketemu oleh Para Finder ".

" Emank seperti apa penampakan aneh itu Komui-san? " tanya Allen yang coba menyelidik. "

Menurut Para Finder sekitar dua hari yang lalu tepatnya malam, ada suatu penampakan awan ungu dengan kilat yang aneh hanya berpusat pada hutan itu saja, kemudian tiba-tiba dilangit muncul lubang aneh seperti mata dan badai angin kecil dan mulai berjatuh guguran kelopak mawar biru, setelah itu muncul cahaya kemerahan yang aneh saling berkecamuk. Dan peristiwa terjadi selama hampir 1 jam . Lalu Keesokan paginya Para Finder menemukan daerah tersebut terdapat lubang besar dengan diameter 10 meter dengan kedalaman lbih dari 20km lalu daerah tersebut semua nya...Membeku dalam es dan hanya menyisahkkan guguran kelopak bunga warna ungu " . Komui selesai menjelaskan.

" Tapi Nii-san apa benar itu karena Innocent atau jangan-jangan itu?..." Lenalee mulai melirik Allen ragu.

" Maksud mu Klan Noah. " Lavi dan Chief Komui berbarengan.

" Walau memank itu ada kemungkinannya, apalagi klan Noah mulai melakukan gebrakan karena Noah Ark jatuh ketangan Black Order dan masih mencari tahu tentang Siapakah yang diberi lisensi oleh The Musician itu adalah Allen atau bukan?, dan juga saat ini mereka masih belum tahu kalau Allen adalah The Fourteenth Noah "penuturan panjang Lavi sang penerus Bookman.

" Iya kita masih belum tahu kalau itu adalah perbuatan Innocent ataupun Klan Noah, untuk itu kalian dalam misi ini selidiki hal itu, dan temukan jawabannya, dan Allen-kun untuk kali ini Inspektur Howard Link tidak akan menemani dalam misi ini karena dia ada pertemuan di Vatikan untuk waktu yang lama, jadi kau harus berhati-hati bila ada klan Noah disana dan jangan menggunakan Ark untuk sementara waktu, kau mengerti Allen-kun.

"Chief Komui menatap serius. " Understood Chief Komui "Allen mengangguk pasrah .

" Saat nya berangkat Allen , lavi..." Lenalee mulai menceriakan suasana.

" iya itu benar kita harus bergegas mengejar kereta " Lavi dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

" Minna Ki o tsukette dan cepatlah kembali " Chief Komui melepas dengan senyum tipis.

**Didalam Kereta**

**Allen PoV**

Aku melihat jendela mencoba melihat pemandangan untuk menyegarkan otak dulu, tapi tak kunjung hilang, dalam pikiranku masih teriang kata my shisou tentang kenyataaan kalau aku adalah Noah, selama hidupku aku mencoba menghancurkan mereka, malahan aku termasuk salah satu bagian dari mereka dan lebih menyakitkan lagi Mana orang yang mengubah duniaku yang gelap sekaligus ayah angkat ku adalah kakak dari The Fourteenth Noah, Noah yang mengkhianati Earl of Millenium. Apa Mana mengangkatku karena tahu kalau aku adalah Next The Fourteenth dan bukan karena mencintai ku, Ironis sekali bukan?~~~.

Lamunan ku mulai membawa ku dalam mimpi selalu aku sering liat setiap malam, bahwa aku melihat reruntuhan bangunan hancur, bulan sabit yang besar dan genangan darah dan mayat temanku dibwah kakiku dan melihat sesorang dihadapan menyeringai dengan senyum iblis membantai teman ku sambil tertawa kegirangan seakan mendapat mangsa yang ditunggu-tunggu. Lalu orang itu menatap ku dengan mata emasnya berkilau, kulit abu-abu dan tanda 7 stigma didahinya sambil menyeringai dia berbicara pada ku

" K_au dan aku kita adalah sama dan kau yang akan terjatuh dalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam bersama ku tapi tenang saja walau mengerikan, aku akan selalu disamping mu hahahahaha~ "_

Dia mulai membunuh lagi temaanku, aku hanya bisa melihat, tak bisa berbuat apa" untuk menghentikannya seakan tubuh ku sendiri ingin melihat teman-teman kuterbunuh tapi setelah orang itu selesai melakukan perbuatan itu dia mulai berjalan kearah ku ingin mencoba menggapaiku , aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menggerakan tubuh tapi percuma, lalu ketika dia hampir menyentuh dahi ku. Tubuhku bisa ku gerakan dan aku berlari sejauh mungkin darinya lalu dia mulai berkata sesuatu .

" _Kau takkan mungkin bisa lari Allen-kun, suka atau tidak kau akan menjdi Noah takkan ada bisa menghentikan takdir itu lagipula pasti kau akan menikmati juga hahahahaha " _Aku berteriak hentikan kegilaan ini lalu aku mulaiiii...

" Allen-kun bangun-bangun " aku mendengar suara itu, itu Lenalee. Lalu aku membuka mataku dan ternyata aku bermimpi itu lagi **Shit!.**

" Daijoubu Allen-kun kau tidak apa-apa, aku kaget kau berteriak histeris seperti tadi, apa yang kau mimpikan adalah seseuatu yang buruk " Lenalee dengan nada khawatirnya.

" Tenang saja Lenalee, aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit kelelahan dan membuat ke mimpi buruk itu, hanya itu saja maafkan aku Lenalee karena mengangetkanmu " kata-kataku berbohong,

" Kau yakin Allen-kun lebih baik kau ceritak " Lalu aku mulai menutup mulut nya dan mulai berbisik padanya.

" Aku baik-baik saja Lenalee, kumohon Lenalee.. " mataku mulai menatapnya dan seketika dia mengerti dan berkata kalau dia selalu ada kalau aku dalam membutuhkannya dan aku berterima kasih padanya.

" Lalu Lenalee dimana Lavi kok dia tidak ada disini " tanya ku demi mengganti suasana ini,

" Oh Lavi dia tadi jalan-jalan menelusuri kereta ini " senyumnya padaku. Tiba-tiba aku dan Lenalee mendengar suara teriakan perempuan sepertinya dia ketakutan, lalu aku dan Lenalee mulai mencari kesumber suara dan lalu kami berdua sweetdrop karena melihat wanita itu sedang menampar laki-laki berambut merah dengan Eyepatch dan bandana itu, wanita itu memanggil dia pervert dan laki-laki itu pingsan dengan mata masih bergambar love dan berkata **STRIKE!** Lalu aku melihat gadis itu pergi dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang msih pingsaan. Aku dan Lenalee menghampiri nya itu.

" Lavi sudah kubilang jaga sikapmu pada seorang Lady, sikapmu itu membuat mereka marah dan membenci mu" sudah berkali-kali kata-kata itu ku ucapkan pada Lavi, karena Mana selalu mengajarkan selalu polite pada semua orang terutama wanita ",

" Ah Moyashi-chan ! aku kan lebih tua darimu 3th, harusnya aku yang menasehatimu "Lavi dengan nada manjanya.

" Itu kalau kau bisa merubah sikapmu lagipula namaku Allen.. Lavi kau jangan ikut-ikutan seperti BaKanda " aku dengan nada marahku,

" Sudah-sudah kalian berdua sebentar lagi kereta ini akan berhenti dan kita akan dijemput oleh Finder Toma " Lenalee coba menengahi kami. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padanya karena dia tidak mengungkit masalah mimpiku dan tidak menceritakannya pada Lavi...Semoga misi ini berjalan dengan baik.

**End Allen PoV...**

**Back to Story**

Setelah mereka turun dari kereta, mereka sudah siap menuju tempat kejadian ditemani Finder favorit mereka, tidak lain adalah Finder Toma. " Welcome Exorsicst-sama, saya yang memandu ada ke tempat kejadian.

" Bagaimana penyelidikan saat ini Toma " tanya lavi.

" Saat ini masih belum menemukan jawaban, karena ini benar-benar kejadian sangat aneh dan belum pernah seumur hidup melihat hal tersebut, Lavi-dono ".

" Kalau seperti itu berarti ini masalah yang cukup besar, Toma kita harus cepat bergegas ke temppat tersebut ".

" Baik Lenalee-dono " Mereka mulai naik kekereta kuda ketempat kejadian perkara alias TKP.

**Tempat Kejadian Perkara**

" Wah, tempat ini benar-benar membeku semua dan banyak sekali kelopak mawar ungu yang berserakan disini " Pendapat Allen pada teman-teman yang masih membeku dengan pemandangan yang membuat mereka semua takjub.

" Tapi, ini aneh teman-teman walau disini banyak membeku tapi tidak terasa dingin sekali malahan hangat seperti musim musim semi " timpal Lenalee yang gak kalah kagum dengan Allen.

" Lalu menurut penjelasan Komui disini ada lubang yang sangat besar, dimana tempat itu Toma" ,

" Ada didepan sana Lavi-dono" lalu Toma mulai memandu mereka ketempat lubang itu tersebut. Tapi mata mereka semua melotot menatap hal tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh pikiran mereka sendiri. Mereka melihat sesosok manusia yang melayang dilangit secara anggun dan indah. Lalu sesosok itu menatap mereka dengan mata blue silver eyes yang berkilau indah bagai membuat iri semua permata-permata indah didunia. **" Dia itu siapa ?"** batin Allen.

**End Chapter 1...**


	2. Chapter 2

Minna...Konichi wa~~!

Chapter 2 sudah menanti selama membaca

**Disclaimer : D-graymaN Millik KatsurA Hoshino Sensei. The Oocnes milik ku sendiri hHohoHoho**

Chapter 2, Meet and Greet Half Miracle Angel...

**Cafe Teh Kaki Lima "La ~ Fonte**"

Tiga Exorcist tambahan satu Finder sedang asyik menikmati teh Darjeling Honey yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka dan mencoba menenang hati dan pikiran mereka sekaligus mencerna kejadian yang benar-benar membuat mereka syok dan bingung. _**( Author :" Walah~ payahnya ini Exorcist zaman sekarang tak kuat tekanan mentalllll huhhhhh"...,,,, Readers : " Emank nya Author sedeng Exorcist ada dizaman lain selain Zaman ini" ?,,,,,Author : " Iya, juga yah Cuma di zaman ini doank hehehe" tawa garing nya,,,, Readers : mulai mengasah senjata-senjata tajam untuk membunuh Author sedeng,,,,,,Author: " Hiieeeee, kburrrr dengan kecepatan cahaya Kobayakawa Sena Eyeshield 21 ,,,,,,Readers: " Tunggu, Author Sedeng sialan ~~~~~. Cukup back to story. **_

" Tapi tidak menyangka kalau ada hal seperti ini akan terjadi " Allen sambil ngemil mitarashi dango yang 50 kalinya. _**Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara kita Flashback sebentar yukkkkk...**_

**Flashback...coyyyyy**

Sesosok manusia itu mulai melandai dengan cantiknya di tanah sudah membeku dengan ice skate nya**... **

**AHHHHH!, Ice Skate?...**

yah bener saudara-saudara lubang yang menganga besar itu sudah tertutup lapisan es dan sangat cocok untuk permainan Ice Skating dan lebih aneh nya banyak orang ber Ice skating dengan riang dan ada juga yang ber ice skating dengan menggunakan baju maid yang manis, mereka adalah pelayan-pelayan cafe dadakan ini yaitu Cafe La~Fonte ini. Lalu sesosok manusia cantik itu menghampiri mereka dengan Ice Skate nya.

" Selamat datang di Cafe La –Fonte ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan-tuan dan Nona manis ini. _**( " Author : " Ehhh sayang kau itu juga manis dan lebih manis daripada Lenalee My Angell,,,,,,,Angel : " Ehh itu untuk sapaan untuk mengundang tamu Author sedeng" ,,,,,,,Author : " iiihh Kawaiiiiiiii " mulai memeluk tapi sudah terbang dengan indah dengan bogem cantiknya...Back to story again)**_ .

" Silakan , duduk Tuan-tuan dan Nona muda dan saya yang akan melayani anda hari ini jadi apa pesanan anda, Hidangan Cafe kami punya teh-teh dan cake-cake spesial yang sangat lezat dan enak dijamin ada ketagihan...Jadi pesanan nya? " dengan senyum Angel yang Cute membuat mereka syok.

" Ehh Kenapa Anda semua menatapku seperti itu? " Tanyanya bingung...

" Etto Kami ini " Allen mencoba untuk melawan kegugupannya tapi,,,

" **STRIKEEEE!" **Lavi dengan kata ajaib nya memecah kegugupan malu mereka semua dan mulai berganti Sweetdrop mereka.

" Huhhhh! Dasar Lavi " batin mereka bertiga. Dengan mata Lavi mulai berLove-love riaaaa!

" Halo, manis siapa nama mu ? " Lavi memegang tangannya sangat putih salju dan halus seperti porselen.

" Oh nama saya Tuan, Nama saya **Genevie Rousessvelt **Douzo Yoroshiku...Tuan, tak perlu memanggil saya manis Tuan" yang mulai menarik tangannya dari Lavi.

" Cukup panggil saya Lavi ...Genevie-chan tapi kau emank cantik dan manis sekali seperti malaikat, apa jangan-jangan kamu memank malaikat? " Lavi dengan nada jahilnya, tapi julukan manis dan cantik bagai malaikat bener cocok bagi Genevie batin Allen, Lenalee dan Toma yang setuju sama Lavi. Rambut Genevie yang lurus sedikit ikal di ujungnya mengelombang indah, warna rambut coklat karamel yang keemasan dan lebih keemasan bila terkena sang mentari, kulit putih seputih salju dan halus bagai porselen, bibir pink cherry dengan senyum terukir indah diwajah cantiknya, tubuhnya dan tinggi badan sangat ideal untuk seumuran gadis belia ini, tapi yang paling memukau adalah blue silver yang sangat indah hampir identik de ngan Allen dan menghinoptis banyak orang yang melihatnya. Mereka bagai melihat karya seni paling indah ciptaan Tuhan ini, bukan mungkin ini malaikat yang mereka benar-benar lihat tak bisa mereka percaya dengan otak mereka yang standard.

" Ahh aku ini bukan malaikat, aku hanya orang biasa saja kok hanya Maid part time saja, jadi saya mohon anda tidak beranggapan seperti itu, jadi ada ingin pesan apa?" tanya lagi.

" Kami pesan teh dan cake yang menurutmu paling enak Miss Rousessvelt, karena menurutku kau paling mengerti teh dan cake di Cafe ini.

" Allen dengan polite dan anggukan setuju dari semua rekannya. " Kalau begitu silakan tunggu sebentar Tuan-Tuan dan Nona muda, saya permisi " Dia mulai ber Ice skating meninggalkan mereka di tempat duduk mereka.

**End Flashbackkkkkkkkkk**

" Silahkan cake dan mitarashi dangonya Tuan-tuan dan Nona". menghidangkan kepada mereka. " Tapi Genevie kau tidak perlu memanggil kami seperti itu, nama ku Allen Walker, gadis itu adalah Lenalee , lalu yang muka diperban itu adalah Toma dan pasti kamu sudah tahu Lavi kan" Lavi masih terlihat kesem-sem ngeliat malaikat dihadapannya dan mengumangkan kata **STRIKE~nyaaaaa! **Berulang-ulang.

" Baiklah kalau anda bilang seperti itu, oh maaf kalau Allen bilang seperti itu " dengan senyum manisnya lagi.

" Tapi Genevie kenapa ada Mitarashi Dango dihidangan ini padahal kelihatannya disini hanya menjual cake saja bukan? " .

" Oh, masalah itu karena Allen mengumangkan ingin makan Mitarashi Dango jadi aku mencoba membuatnya, Lenalee-san ".

" Miss Rousessvelt apakah anda berasal dari Jepang, karena anda kadang-kadang memakai beberapa kosakata Jepang " Toma menanyakan. " Oh aku ini sebenarnya lahir dan besar Di Jepang, dan memank benar aku orang Jepang, jadi saya mengerti dengan makanan tanah kelahiran saya " jawabannya yang jelas, " Eehhh, padahal kau kelihatan seperti orang Inggris, Jerman ataupun Prancis karena dari namamu dan gaya logat bicaramu " Allen menanyakan.

" Yah bisa dibilang aku suka berpindah tempat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya makanya aku mungkin aku terbawa logat disini, yah aku cukup tinggal lama di London " jawab Genevie dan yang mendengar hanya **ber OhHHh~`riang saja**.

" Lalu Genevie-chan kenapa disini ada Cafe padahal seperti ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk berjualan".

" Oh masalah itu, sebenarnya Cafe ini adalah cafe keliling dan berpindah tempat kemana saja, karena pemilik Cafe Pak Coud merasa tempat ini cocok untuk jualan dan banyak orang-orang yang datang untuk melihat tempat aneh ini, Lavi-san.

" Tapi, kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari tempat ini, Miss Roussesvelt? " Tanya Toma.

" Sepertinya tidak ada soalnya saya juga pegawai baru cafe ini, saya juga takjub dengan tempat ini semua membeku dalam es tapi tidak terasa hawa dingin sama sekali " jawab nya juga bingung.

" **Geneviee-chan meja no. 4, belum dilayanin!** teriak Maid yang lain

"**Baik, tunggu sebentar~~~, **maaf saya harus melayani tamu yang lain, saya permisi. mulai pergi dengan ice skate nya...

**Back to 3 Exorcist + Finder**

Mereka mulai pergi dari Cafe keliling itu lalu membayar kekasir dan mulai melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka yang tertunda cukup lama. Mereka mencoba menyusuri semua area hutan lindung sudah membeku ini selama berjam-jam, tapi tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali. Lalu mereka masih mencoba mencari lagi walau senja mulai terlihat dilangit ufuk barat daerah Hutan East London tersebut, juga sebagai pertanda kalau langit biru cerah mulai berganti menjadi langit malam yang gelap dan berbintang.

" Kawan-kawan lebih baik kita hentikan saja penulusuran ini, karena sudah gelap dan kita sudah lelah mencari " Lavi mulai ngos-ngosan karena lelah, dan mendapat anggukan teman juga sama-sama lelah. Lalu mereka mulai pergi dari daerah itu dan mereka melihat lagi Cafe La~Fonte tersebut yang mulai membereskan tempat nya dikarenakan sudah tidak ada lagi pengunjungnya.

" Ehh, kalian masih disini padahal sudah segelap ini " Genevie mulai menghampiri mereka. Genevie memegang pipi Allen dan wajah Allen mulai memerah malu seperti gurita rebus.

" Kau,,,, pucat dan dingin sekali Allen..., lebih kau ikut aku, aku membuat teh hangat buatmu dan teman mu ini". Akhirnya mereka mulai masuk dan duduk sambil minum teh di Cafe ini dan rasanya sangat nyaman sekali mulai melupakan kelelahan mereka. Dan mereka melihat Genevie yang seperti juga membawa makanan yang kelihatannya sangat enak dan jumlahnya sangat banyak_**..( Maklum kan disana ada siperut karung di tengah mereka ),**_ lalu datanglah pria berbadan besar berjengot yang dikepang, lalu memakai baju Patisier putih kebanggaaannya dan mulai mencoba akrab dengan mereka.

" Wah-wah anak-anak muda yang semangat sekali **wahahahaha**, masih berada disini yang gelap dalam hutan ini, terus pertahankan semangat kalian " dengan mengacungkan jempol sambil menampilkan gigi putih yang berkilau, lainnnya hanya menatap sweetdrop 'except Genevie yang kelihatan sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku boss nya itu yang masih tertawa gaje yang gak jelas kapan berhentiii '. _**( Author : Oh, poor Exorcists, padahal dalam hati tertawa bahagia kekekeke )...**_

" Nama ku Coud pemilik cafe ini sekaligus Patisier kue juga, wahahaha " mulai lagi tawa gak jelasnya. " Bagaimana makanan dari Maid baruku ini, enak sekali bukan, dia gadis yang manis dan pasti suatu hari nanti bakal menjadi istri yang baik, pasti lelaki kelak menjadi suaminya adalah pria yang sangat beruntung sekali mendapat Genevie-chan sebagai Istrinyaaa~~~~ **Wahahahhaha **" Para Exorcists + Finder ini mulai memandang Genevie yang menunduk malu mendengar penuturan bosss anehnya itu.

" Boss tidak perlu berkata seperti itu di depan semua orang, dan ini sudah hampir 20 kali anda mengatakan ini pada para Tamu Cafe ini, lagipula umurku masih 16 tahun dan masih lama sekali kalau untuk menikah " teriaknya pada Bossnya.

" Sorry Genevie-chan " menunduk ampun pada karyawannya ini dan mulai menambah rentetan Sweetdrop yang melihat ini.

" Lalu, kalian semua apa yang kalian lakukan sudah selarut ini, dan pakaian aneh apa yang kalian gunakan? " Boss gila itu mulai menatap mereka sambil memegang dagu tanda dia berfikir. " Oh apa kalian tentara militer Inggris atau pengawal ratu Victoria ? '' tanyanya lagi dan Genevie juga menatap ingin tahu juga.

" Etto, kami ini " Lenalee mulai bercucuran keringat dan bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua.

" Kami ini adalah Exorcist dan bertugas untuk menghancurkan akuma-akuma yang meraja lela " jawab Allen dengan tenangnya, yang sekarang membuat mata mereka berdua melotot mendengarnya. Dan pembicaraan ini hening untuk sementara waktu

" Lalu Akuma itu apa? kenapa kalian ingin menghancurkannya? " memecah keheningan tapi sepertinya Genevie masih kelihatan ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin setelah mendengar kata Akuma itu, dan mereka semua melihat khawatir keadaan Genevie yang ketakutan.

" Kau baik-baik saja Genevie-chan " Lavi mulai memegang tangan Genevie yang gemetar dan mencoba menenangkan dengan merangkulnya_**...( Author: " Dasar Playboy mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan saja!..." .Lavi: " yah sekali-sekali boleh lah Author-chan, aku diFanFic mu ini belum pernah merangkul cewek cantik N cute kayak Genevie hehehehe..." .Author : " Awas ya kalau macam-macam kalau tidak, aku bakal bikin kamu sate kelinci kekekeke seringai ala Hiruma Youichi from Eyeshield 21 " ,,,,Lavi : " Tenang Author cantik, saya sudah cukup mendapat tamparan hari ini,,,," ,Author : " Bagus...bagus tapi cukup kata-kata gombal m u" ). **_

" Ano, Lavi-san sebenarnya aku...aku... sangat takut dengan hantu ataupun cerita horror seperti itu, apalagi kalian bilang Akuma, Akuma itu kan iblis atau hantu, iihhhh aku takut sekali... " masih mendekap tubuh yang masih takut dan Lavi mulai mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Genevie.

" Tenang saja Genevie-chan, Akuma itu bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan " Lavi mencoba menenangkan. " Benarkah, itu Lavi-san " mata blue silvernya yang berkilau menatap Lavi dan entah kenapa Lavi merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Akhirnya Genevie mulai tenang dan siap mendengarkan cerita mereka, " Lalu jelaskan apa itu Akuma? " tanya Pemilik Cafe itu lagi.

" Akuma adalah suatu mesin pembunuh yang diciptakan dari roh jiwa orang yang meninggal yang dipanggil lagi oleh orang yang merasa kehilangan, kesedihan mereka menuntun mereka bertemu dengan Earl of Millenium dan mengabulkan permintaan mereka dengan membawa roh jiwa orang yang terkasih nya itu dalam sebuah skeleton, lalu dengan meneriakan nama roh jiwa orang sudah mati itu maka roh jiwa itu akan terperangkap selama nya dalam skeleton yang berisi Dark Matter. Dan mulai membunuh orang yang dipanggil mereka dan menggunakan tubuh mereka. Dan mulai menjadi mesin pembunuh dan mematuhi keinginan Earl of Millenium untuk menghancurkan manusia. " sekian penjelasan Allen dan membuat hening lagi pembicaraaan mereka.

" Lalu bagaimana cara mengalahkan Akuma itu, kalian tak mungkin menjadi Exorcist dan bisa menghancurkan Akuma itu dengan cara biasa bukan? Pernyataan Genevie yang kali ini membuat 3 Exorcist + Finder mendengar itu kaget dan menatap Genevie dengan pandangan yang mereka tak disangka. " Bagaimana Genevie bisa berpikir hal tersebut " batin Lenalee dan Toma. " Mmmhhh... sepertinya gadis ini memiliki insting dan analisa cepat dan tepat, dia bukan gadis biasa tapi aku harus mengawasinya" batin Lavi yang mulai mengeluarkan perannya sebagai Bookman.

" Akuma itu hanya bisa dilawan dengan Innocent " tutur Allen.

" Lalu apa lagi Innocent itu? Mr. Coud dengan nada serius.

" Innocent adalah sebuah benda yang dapat menghancurkan Akuma yang memiliki Dark Matter dan membebaskan roh jiwa orang yang terkurung tersebut, dan para Exorcist menggunakan Innocent itu dengan mengubahnya menjadi Anti Akuma Weapon, dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang kemungkinan dapat bersikronasi dengan Innocent tersebut dan orang yang bisa bersikronasi dengan Innocent itu disebut Exorcist ", Terang Allen.

" Lalu apa kedatangan kalian ini, untuk menghabisi Akuma yang membuat tempat aneh ini " Pandangan matanya mulai seakan-akan menuntut jawaban itu sekarang.

" Tidak juga kami hanya untuk menyelidiki kalau penyebab daerah hutan ini membeku dan penampakan aneh ini, beberapa malam yang lalu karena efek dari Innocent" kali ini Toma yang menjawab. " Tunggu sebentar benda itu, kalian bilang Innocent ini dapat mengakibatkan hal ini, bukannya Innocent itu adalah alat untuk menghancurkan Akuma, ini benar-benar membuatku bingung " teriak frustrasi Pemilik Cafe itu.

" Innocent yang belum bersikronasi dengan seseorang itu, maka Innocent itu tidak terkendali kekuatannya, dan dapat berefek seperti kejadian ini" Lenalee menambahkan. " Lalu apa ini benar akibat Innocent,?,, kalau aku lihat dari wajah kalian semua belum mengetahui penyebab sebenarnya yang terjadi " kata Genevie yang mulai mengeger lagi. " Iya itu semua benar, tapi setiap Innocent mempunyai efek yang berbeda dari kekuatan yang tersembunyinya " jelas Lavi.

" Berarti Innocent mempunyai kekuatan yang besar juga, kalau begitu kita akan aman donk Wahahahaha " tawanya yang garing dan gaje abiesss. " Jika Innocent sehebat itu apakah tidak berbahaya bagi Earl of Millenium itu, karena Akuma yang dia ciptakan dihancurkan oleh Innocent ataupun kalian Para Exorcist? " penuturan analisa cepat Genevie dan bertanya lagi pada mereka.

" Maka dari itu kami mencoba membawa dan melindungi Innocent yang masih menyebar banyak didunia ini sampai bertemu orang yang bisa bersikronasi dengan itu Innocent tersebut, biasanya Earl of Millenium akan mengerahkan Akuma-Akuma itu karena tugas Akuma selain sebagai mesin pembunuh sekaligus pencari Innocent tersebut untuk Earl of Millenium hancurkan. " selesai menerangkan , " kenapa kami memberikan informasi terhadap pihak luar, sepertinya kami bener-bener terhanyut oleh pernyataan yang tepat sasaran dari Gadis ini " runtukan hati Lavi.

" Kalau begitu berarti pasti bakal ada Akuma yang akan datang kemari untuk mencari Innocent dan melaporkannya pada orang yang kalian sebut Earl of Millenium, iya bukann? " mereka hanya mengangguk dengan gerakan yang berat karena penuturan Genevie _**yang 100 % tepat,Yupp~~~! benar sekali saudara-saudara. **_

" Untuk itu lebih baik dan Miss Rousessvelt segera meninggalkan tempat ini, karena ini mungkin akan menjadi medan pertemuran yang sangat berbahaya ". Allen menatap mereka dengan raut muka yang berbeda dan tone suaranya sopan tapi sangat berbeda dari Allen yang biasa mereka lihat dan bercakap-cakap gurau sebelumnya, membuat Genevie dan terbelalak kaget dengan perubahan cepat itu, tapi itu sepertinya biasa bagi Lenalee dan Lavi.

" **Wah-wahh bener-bener tak disangka kau menyembunyikan dirimu dengan topengmu yang sempurna Allen-kun~~~!**, **walau begitu kau tak bisa menipuku** " hati terdalam Genevie yang mulai menyeringai melihat sesuatu yang menarik yang bakal diamatinya nanti, **" Sepertinya tentang hal yang mereka ceritakan ini bakal seru! ". **Genevie mencoba tetap mempertahankan wajah kagetnya karena Allen terhadap mereka semua.

" Bila sudah begitu, kita harus cepat membereskan dan mulai meninggalkan tempat ini, kita berdua tidak boleh menyusahkan pekerjaan mereka sebagai pahlawan mencoba memerangi kegelapan dari dunia ini " tatapan bangga terhadap semangat dan kerja keras terhadap para Exorcist itu. " Terima Kasih, atas pengertian " Allen mulai memakai topengnya dengan sempurna seakan menipu mereka semua kecuali Lenalee, Lavi dan Genevie tentunya. Lalu para Exorcists ini mulai membantu agar lebih cepat merapikan dan meninggalkan tersebut. Lalu akhirnya mereka berdua siap untuk pergi.

" Terima Kasih kalian semua telah membantu kami berdua untuk membereskan Cafe ini dan memperingatkan kami akan tentang Akuma ", tiba-tiba tubuh Alllen, Lenalee dan Lavi diangkat dan dipeluk dan mulai menangis Mr. Coud, sepertinya Mr. Coud sangat terharu oleh perjuangan mereka. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan mereka tiba-tiba Genevie berhenti berjalan dan menengok mereka berempat.

" **Semoga aku dapat bertemu kalian lagi, Pleasure to meet Guys~~~ See You Again**!**!.** Kemudian gadis bak setengah malaikat itu mulai berjalan dengan cepat untuk mengejar boss nya dan mereka berdua benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan mereka berempat. Para Exorcist dan Finder itu berharap mereka berdua baik-baik saja, tapi setelah mendengar analisa Genevie mereka sangat tertarik padanya terutama Lavi yang sepertinya curiga dengan logat Maid Cafe itu, " Mungkin kita dapat bertemu lagi **Genevie-chan**, karena aku tertarik padamu " batin Lavi yang sudah tergantikan dengan sisi Bookmannya. Dan mereka semua masuk hutan dan mulai menyelidiki lagi. Walau begitu mereka tidak sadar ada sesosok bayangan tertutup cahaya bulan yang memperhatikan mereka dan mulai bersmirk dengan sadisnya_**, " Sepertinya ini menarik dan pastinya mengusir kebosanan ku dimalam yang indah ini, Khukhukhu bersiaplah kalian Khukhkhukhu " **_Sesosok bayangan itu menatap bulan purnama yang mulai memperlihatkan cahaya khas malamnya yang tertutupi awan gelapnya malam perlahan bulan purnama itu sudah bebas dari cengkraman awan gelap itu, seketika sosok itu menghilang tanpa jejak...

**End Chapter 2...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Akhirnya udah chapter 3 ...Perjuangan banget kekekekekeke**

**Tugas kampus banyak banget...Semoga bisa terus Update...Jangan Lupa Review... kekekekekeke **

**Disclaimer : D-graymaN Millik KatsurA Hoshino Sensei. The Oocnes milik ku sendiri hHohoHoho**

Chapter 3, Moonlight Tears

Setelah perpisahan dengan mereka berdua, lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan yang membeku itu, masih terasa oleh mereka angin malam bersemilir lembut menawarkan hawa dingin bagi makhluk-makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini, bau yang semerbak dari kelopak mawar Ungu yang berguguran mulai menari indah dengan dengan semilir angin malam, lolongan hewan-hewan malam menambah kesan horor dimalam purnama ini. Tapi tidak menyulutkan api semangat Para Exorcists dan Finder untuk menuaikan tugas mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada bahaya yang mengancam mereka.

" **Aku lapar sekali~~~~~!** Benar-benar menyusahkan sekali, kapan kita menemukan petunjuk " rengek Allen!,

" Ah aku pengen tidur, Hoahhhhoahhh, untung disini tidak ada Panda Jiji kalau melihatku mengantuk begini pasti sudah memukul dan menendang sampai babak belur hehehe " sedikit mensyukuri keberuntungannya ini. Dan mulai menyandar duduk bersama Allen di sebuah pohon mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelah Lavi walau percuma bagi Allen menghilangkan rasa lapar yaaa_**! ~Poor Allen-kun~~~.**_

" Mou, kalian bagaimana sihhh, ayo kalian harus semangat kalian itu masih muda hohohoho " dengan tekad membara Lenalee membuat mereka semua sweetdrop saudara-saudara. " Sepertinya Lenalee/Lenalady/Lenalee-dono terpengaruh virus-virus nie hahhhh! " batin mereka bertiga. Suara Lenalee malah tawa Lenalee semakin keras membahana ke seluruh Hutan. " Mereka mulai berpelukan ketakutan melihat Lenalee, dan menyakinkan diri kalau...kalauu...virus sangat berbahaya! " **Waspada...waspada Penularan Virus merajalela " teriak histeris Allen dan Lavi yang gaje abiessss. "** Huhhh sepertinya Allen dan Lavi-dono juga sudah tertular tawa gajenya " Toma sambil menatap mereka dengan lemas.

**Sementara itu, Dilain Tempatt~~~!**

**Huaaasyimmm`~~~~! Sniff..sniffffff**

**Huasyimmmm...huasyimmmmmmm ! **dan mengaruk hidungnya yang gatal

" Daijobou desu ka, Boss sepertinya kau flu " Genevie mengkhawatirkan.

" Ohh –oh tenang saja Genevie-chan kalau aku baik-baik saja kok, wahahahahah! " tawa gajenya lagi dengan memegang pinggang dengan kedua tangannya.

" Mungkin saja Exorcist-Exorcist itu sedang membicarakan Boss. " senyum kecil Genevie, _**sungguh tepat sekali anggapanmu Genevie-chan!**_

" Wah-wah kalau begitu mereka ngefans aku, wahahahaha " ketawa dengan gaya sok cool detektif. Genevie hanya meng-iyakan secara pasrah penuturan Boss tercintanya ini.

**Back to Exorcists...**

Akhirnya mereka mulai istirahat juga dan mulai menyeranglah rasa kantuk kepada mereka, ketika semua mulai tertidur, mata kiri Allen mulai bereaksi menandakan akan datangnya sesuatu.

" Teman-teman semua bangun, ada Akuma disebelah sana ", membuat teman-temannya bangun dan berlari mencari Akuma itu, dan mereka semua terkejut melihat Akuma-Akuma level 1, level 2 yang jumlah yang besar bertebaran dilangit malam. Tak hanya itu saja, ada Level 3 yang kelihatan mengomandai akuma-akuma level 1 dan 2 ini. Kelihatannya mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh para Exorcists ini. Lalu level 3 itu melihat Exorcists itu mulai memberi komando kepada kepada Akuma-Akuma level 1 dan 2 untuk menyerang melihat. Melihat Akuma-Akuma mulai bersiap menyerang mereka dengan cannon lasernya, Exorcist itu mulai mengaktifkan Innocent, _**yah~~~~~ kecuali Toma yang bersembunyi untuk menghindari pertemuran**_.

" **EDGE END "**

" **ENBU KIRI KAZEEE "**

" **HI~BAN GOUKA KAIJIN "**

Dan mulai pertempuran mereka dengan Akuma –Akuma itu, tapi jauh di ujung sana ada suara tangis anak kecil yang mulai terdengar keseluruh Hutan ini yang seperti ketakutan dan meminta tolong. _**Tapi siapakah anak kecil itu ? kenapa dia ada disitu ?**_

Akuma-Akuma mulai menyerang dan jumlahnya yang banyak membuat para Exorcist cukup kesulitan karena penerangan yang minim di hutan ini, karena awan menutup bulan yang merupakan satu-satunya penerangan mereka, tapi Dewi Fortuna tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan mereka dikarenakan ada mata terkutuk allen yang dapat melacak keberadaan Akuma – Akuma itu jadi sedikit membantu mereka dalam menghancurkan Akuma-Akuma itu. Roh-roh jiwa mulai melayang-melayang dilangit secara bebas, berterima kasih terhadap Exorcist-Exorcist yang membebaskan mereka dari jerat Dark Matter dalam Akuma walau itu hanya dapat dilihat Allen lewat mata kutukan pemberian terakhir dari orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya yaitu... Mana Walker Ayah angkatnya.

" Semoga Jiwa kalian bisa tenang di Alam sana " gumam Allen melihat Roh-roh jiwa itu bebas, hampir semua Akuma berhasil dikalahkan oleh Allen, Lenalee dan Lavi, dan sekarang hanya menyisahkan Akuma level 3 yang masih menatap mereka dan mulai menyerigai sadisnya.

" Sekarang kau yang tersisa... Akuma, dan akan berakhir sekarang! " Allen menyerang Akuma itu dengan disusul oeh Lenalee dari arah atas akuma dan Lavi dibelakang Akuma itu, tapi mereka tak bisa semudah itu mengalahkan Akuma level 3 yang cukup dibilang sangat kuat. Akuma itu mengeluarkan Dark Matter yang sangat besar dan mengerikan dan munculnya sayap hitam dipunggung Akuma itu dan mulai menyerang Lenalee yang terbang dengan menggunakan Dark Bootsnya dan mengeluarkan pedang hitam yang mulai bercahaya keungguan dan menyerang Lenaleed dan alhasil Lenalee terkena dan terjaruh dari langit dalam keadaan luka yang cukup parah dan akan bertambah parah lagi jika dia jatuh dari ketinggiannya itu, kalau bukan karena Crown Belt Allen yang menangkap tubuh Lenalee.

" Kau baik-baik saja Lenalee ", teriak Allen memandang Lenalee yang penuh luka

" A aaku ba baik saja Allen , te tenang sa ja, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertarung membantu ka kalian ", lalu Lenalee pingsan.

" **Lenaleee ~!, bangun "** teriaknya Allen tapi sepertinya tak membuat Lenalee bangun akhirnya Allen membaringkan Lenalee ke tempat yang aman.

" **Lenalee~! Bertahanlah "** mulailah Lavi berteriak tapi terhalang oleh Akuma level 3 dengan pedang hitamnya tapi tertangkis oleh palu innocentnya.

" Hehehe sepertinya kau juga akan menasib sama dengan teman wanita mu , Lavi mulai geram marah dan mengaktifkan Innocentnya level 2 dan mulai membakar Akuma level 3 itu, sayangnya Akuma hanya setengah terbakar karena dia mengeluarkan sayapnya untuk menghidari jilatan-jilatan ular api merah dari Innocent Lavi.

" Hehehe kau pikir bisa mengalahkan aku Exorcist, kalian benar-benar menyedihkan hahahhahaha ..." tawanya yang menggila tapi tak menyadari kalau dibelakangnya ada pedang besar menyerang nya dan **...Slashhhh~~~`** pedang besar itu membelah Akuma level 3 itu dan Akuma itu sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya karena dia sudah terbelah dua serangan itu.

" Harusnya kau tidak menyombongkan diri dan meremahkan lawan mu Akuma.. " nada monotone Allen, musnahnya Akuma itu. " Semoga jiwamu tenang dialam sana ", Allen mendoakan akuma itu. Allen membantu Lavi yang terperosok jatuh akibat serangan Akuma itu.

" Kau baik-baik saja Lavi " Allen mengulurkan tangannya membantu Lavi

" Tenang saja moyashi-chan, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lambat sekali menyerangnya " dengan cengiran khas Lavi dan tidah beruntung menyulutkan api kekesalan Allen.

" Allen desu...Lavi, aku hanya mencari kesempatan untuk menyerangnya Akuma level 3, sepertinya akuma semakin bertambah kuat saja. " jawab Allen.

" Lalu bagaimana keadaan Lenalady, Allen? Nada serius.

" Saat ini Lenalee hanya pingsan akibat serangan akuma itu, kita harus bergegas membawa Lenalee untuk secepatnya mengobati luka " jawabnya lagi pada Lavi. Mereka menuju tempat Lenalee dan melihat Toma yang mencoba mengobati luka Lenalee. Suara tangis anak kecil membahana dan terdengar ke telinga Allen, Lavi dan Toma dan terkejut melihat anak perempuan kecil disandera oleh Akuma yang jelas-jelas tadi mereka kalahkan tapi lebih membuat terkejut Akuma itu lebih hampir menyerupai manusia dan Dark matter menyeruak lebih kuat dan ada tanda 4 di sayap nya yang lebih lebar dari tadi. Ternyata Akuma itu bukanlah level 3 tapi level 4.

" **Hehehehe kalian hebat juga Exorcist bisa mengalahkan bayanganku, tapi sekarang lihatlah apa yang aku bawa, Akuma itu membawa gadis kecil itu dan menghunuskan pedangnya keleher gadis kecil itu mengakibatkan keluar darah dari gadis itu ".** Allen dan lavi geram melihat itu sementara gadis kecil itu lebih menangis dengan kencangnya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan Akuma ? " Lavi menanyakan tujuan Akuma itu.

" **Hehehe langsung to the point benar-benar Bookman, aku hanya ingin kalian memberikan Innocent yang mengakibatkan hutan ini membeku** " dan membuat kaget mereka.

" Tapi kami belum menemukan Innocent itu sama sekali, jadi lebih kau lepaskan saja gadis kecil yang tidak bersalah itu " teriak Allen yang tak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis ketakutannya.

" **Kau pikir bisa membohongi aku, Exorcist** " geram Akuma yang tak kalah dari Allen.

" Tapi itu emank benar Akuma jelek...!, " lavi dengan nada tenang karena sebagai Bookman dia tidak boleh melibatkan emosinya.

" **Kalau begitu, gadis kecil ini sudah tidak berguna lagi hyaaaaa... "** Akuma itu melempar gadis kecil itu ke angkasa dan mengangkat tinggi pedang hitam nya keatas, berniat membunuh gadis kecil itu.

" **Tidakkkkkkkk** " raung tangis gadis kecil itu " Mama tolong Mirraaaa" jerit tangis gadis itu dan membuat para Exorcist terbalak kanget, bersiap ingin menolong gadis itu tapi kaena jarak yang cukup jauh membuat hampir tidak mungkin untuk bisa menyelamatkannya.

" **Mati kau gadis kecil hhahahahahha**" pedang hitam itu mulai menusuk gadis kecil itu, tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu tidak tertusuk pedang itu, dan melayang menjauh dari pedang itu. Dan sesorang berice Skate sambil merangkul gadis itu diangkasa. Mulai mendarat indah dengan Ice Skatenya, semua melotot kaget karena gadis kecil itu tidak mati dan selamatkan oleh sesorang yang belum mereka lihat dengan jelas gelapnya awan menutup bulan.

" **Sudah cukup kau menyiksa gadis kecil ini , monster keparat ",** nada marah orang itu, lalu bulan menampakan cahaya yang kemilau menandakan jelas siapa sosok penyelamat itu. Rambut coklat karamel keemasan yang sedikit bergelombang, kulit putih salju lembut berkilau bagai porselen dan mata blue silver berkilat marah menatap Akuma itu seakan-akan tak akan takut terhadap Akuma itu. Gadis itu sungguh sangat dikenal oleh Para Exorcist dan Finder itu. Dia adalah Genevie Rousessvelt, maid Cafe De~La Fonte, saat itu dia tidak memakai seragam maid nya dan memakai jubah dan baju hitam sesuai dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang ideal dengan warna emas satin mengkilat diterang bulan purnama lalu disisi pinggang kanan sebuah benda aneh, mereka menduga kalau itu adalah senjatanya, lekuk tubuh dan cara berdiri bagai layaknya seorang ksatria wanita berperawakan puteri Kerajaan saja.

Genevie melihat gadis kecil dirangkulannya, " Kau baik-baik saja Oujo-chan? " Genevie tersenyum menenangkan gadis itu. Lalu gadis berhenti menangis dan tersenyum manis pada Genevie. " Miraaa baik-baik saja kakak ", " Aku akan membawa mu ketempat mamamu, dia sangat khawatir pada mu " . Lalu Genevie ber Ice Skating dengan gadis dirangkulannya menuju tempat Para Exorcist dan Finder itu.

" **Minna, Daijobou desu ka?** Genevie menanyakan khawatir melihat mereka terutama Lenalee yang cukup terluka parah. " Lalu bagaimana Lenalee, apa yang terjadi padanya? " Genevie berteriak pada mereka.

" Lenalee terluka akibat serangan Akuma level 4 itu, untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja tapi kalau dia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit akan berbahaya " Allen memandang sedih keadaan Lenalee.

" Aku mengerti ", jawab Lenalee juga sedih memandang kondisi Lenalee.

" **Lalu Genevie-Chan~~!** Kenapa kau ada disini, lalu siapa gadis kecil itu " tanya Lavi dengan nada manjanya padanya. " Oh masalah itu..." Genevie mulai memegang dagunyaa...

**FlashBack...ke Luar Hutan East London...**

**Genevie PoV**

Akhirnya keluar Hutan yang gelap ini juga, aku kurang terlalu suka tempat mengerikan itu, yup... aku berbohong kalau aku hanya orang biasa dan tak punya uang kepada Pemilk Cafe ini agar aku bisa pekerja sebagai Maid disini, karena aku suka menyamar dan melakukan pekerjaan yang menarik seperti ini untuk menghapus rasa bosan terhadap runitas ku, lebih aku jalan-jalan dan bercosplay riaa sesuka hati. Lagipula ditempat ini tak ada yang mengenal ku **bukannn~~~~~~.** Walau aku merasakan perasaanku tidak enak ketika meninggalkan Allen, Lenalee, Lavi dan Finder Toma didalam hutan itu, aku sedikit tertarik dengan cerita mereka tentang Exorcist, Akuma dan lain-lainnya sepertinya mereka tidak menceritakan secara semuanya, wajar kalau mereka seperti itu terhadap orang yang baru mengenal mereka, aku juga berfikiran yang sama seperti mereka walau tertutupi dengan topeng sempurna aku sama halnya dengan Allen-kun. Dia mungkin lebih muda setahun dariku tapi dia benar-benar imut sekali, rambut putihnya yang unik, kulitnya putih dan mata blue silver hampir sepertiku, Cuma tanda luka dan pentagram di mata kiri aku merasa ada hawa tertentu pada mata itu**. " Mmhhh membuat semakin menarik saja, aku tak salah datang ketempat ini **" gumamku senang. Lagipula aku harus mencari dia... bukan, Cuma bagaimana menemukannya padahal aku masih bingung dengan apa yang aku cari ini.

Aku melihat kumpulan orang-orang dan memutuskan melihat nya. " Maaf ada apa ini, Tuan " tanyaku pada salah satu orang yang ikut melihat.

" Itu karena ada seorang Ibu yang kehilangan anaknya di hutan tersebut dan belum ditemukan sampai saat ini " pria itu sedikit gugup melihat ku, saku binggung kenapa? _**( Author : " Karena kau sangat manis Genevie-chan, seandainya aku pria aku langsung jadi pacarmu " langsung berlari memeluk Genevie, tapi lagi-lagi dapat bogem indah dari Genevie capcus ke cerita yukk...)**_

Ibu itu masih menangis dan mencari anaknya yang hilang. Aku juga tak tega melihat kesedihannya, karena aku dapat merasakannya. Lagipula kemungkinan ada Akuma bakal ada di hutan itu, dan akan sangat berbahaya. " Yosh aku yang akan mencari gadis kecil itu dan membawa pulang dengan selamat " teriak ku dengan semangat dan membuat orang-orang dan Ibu gadis itu sekaligus Pemilik Cafe itu melotot heran dan kaget, lalu aku melepas mantel dingin dan mengubah baju maidku dengan pakaian hitam ku yang berkibar. Yuppp inilah yang aku suka dalam bercosplay, aku berlari menuju hutan. Dan mengabaikan teriakan Mr. Coud yang aku yakin dia mencoba menghentikanku.

**End Genevie PoV**

**End Flashback juga~~~!**

" Jadi begitulah ceritanya ", Genevie selesai menjelaskan pada mereka tapi tak di duga Akuma itu mulai menyerang Pedang hitam itu, tapi Genevie langsung menghindar dengan gadis kecil dengan rangkulannya, Genevie menyerahkan gadis kecil itu pada Toma dengan melemparnya. Dan dia menangkis serangan Akuma itu dengan sebuah benda aneh terbuat dari perak, Genevie memencet tombol dibenda itu, mengakibatkan Akuma itu mengerang kesakitan dan menjauh dari Genevie dengan terbang menggunakan sayap hitamnya. Lalu Genevie memegang benda itu sudah berubah menjadi pedang panjang yang terbuat dari perak murni dan berwarna putih silver yang bertambah indah dengan siraman tetes-tetes pantulan cahaya bulan malam itu, membuat kagum semua mata yang melihatnya.

" **Kau fikir bisa menusukku monster, che~~~** " gaya berpedang dan kata –kata yang keluar dari bibir indahnya membuat Allen dan Lavi melihat takut dan bercucuran keringat karena melihat sekaligus mendengar kata sakti yang biasa nya dikeluarkan oleh setan Exorcist di Black Order yang pasti kalian sudah tahu bukan. **" Benar-benar menakutkan seperti BaKanda/Yuu-chan "** gumam mereka berdua dan bagi mereka sudah cukup melihat setan seperti Kanda YUU.

" **Hei... Genevie-chan~! " **teriak pria yang ternyata adalah Mr. Coud yang datang dengan kereta kuda.

" Boss, apa yang kau lakukan disini " tanya Genevie dan datang untuk membantu Genevie.

" Mr. Coud , aku minta tolong pada mu bawa Gadis kecil ini dan Lenalee ke luar Hutan karena keadaan mereka mengkhawatirkan, lalu... " , sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Akuma mulai menyerang Genevie dan Mr. Coud tapi berhasil ditangkis oleh Pedang besar Allen.

" Mr. Coud, kau bawa juga Toma ikut juga padamu agar lebih melindungi anda dari bererapa Akuma lain disini " timpal lavi sekarang ikut membantu Allen untuk menahan Akuma level 4 itu.

" Tapi kalau Toma ikut, Genevie-chan tidak bisa, ..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Genevie memegang erat tangannya

" Daijobou Boss, aku pasti baik-baik saja " mencoba tersenyum dan diberi anggukan tanda mengerti dari Mr. Coud, Genevie mengendong gadis kecil itu ke dalam kereta kuda.

" Nah Ojou-chan sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja dan bertemu mamamu " mencoba tersenyum pada gadis itu. " tapi kaka, " gadis itu menjawab tapi dibalas lagi dengan senyumnya.

" Kalau begitu kaka bawalah benda ini yang Miraa temukan di hutan sebagai jimat kaka dan semoga kaka selamat " gadis kecil memberikan benda berkilau cahaya hijau kepada Genevie yang membuat Genevie terkagum melihatnya, tapi langsung menyadarkan diri dan mengambilnya. Setelah itu bergegaslah dan Toma yang membawa Lenalee. Akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Genevie. Setelah itu Genevie mengganti Ice Skatenya dengan sepatu biasa dan menuju Exorcist yang masih bertarung dengan Akuma level 4. Genevie ikut membantu melawan Akuma itu. Dan membuat Akuma itu terpojok. " Hebat sekali Gadis itu mengimbangi kemampuan ku dengan Allen, apa dia juga Exorcist tapi sepertinya pedang itu bukan Anti Akuma Weapon, tapi kenapa pedang itu bisa membuat luka Akuma itu " batin Lavi yang mulai merekam sebuah momen ini.

Akuma itu mulai takluk dan Allen mulai menggunakan Crown Clown dengan kekuatan penuh yang akhirnya memusnahkan Akuma level4 menjadi bayangan.

" Fiuhhhh, akhirnya selesai, Lavi ...Genevie kalian baik-baik saja " Allen yang mulai berlari menuju mereka tapi Dark Matter dari Akuma level 4 itu menyerang.

" **Allen~~~~~! Awasssssss "** teriak Lavi, tapi terlambat ledakan itu terjadi dan menimbulkan cahaya Dark Matter yang mulai memudar diganti dengan cahaya hijau. " Cahaya itu Innocent bukan ?" gumam Lavi, lalu berlari kearah Allen. Ledakan itu mulai menampilkan Allen sedang melotot kaget dan berlumuran darah tapi itu bukan darah Allen, _**melainkannn~~~~~~**_

" **Daijoubu Allen, yokatta kau selamat Allen** **"** suara lirih Genevie mencoba tersenyum pada Allen dan tangan putih yang sudah terkena darah nya membelai pipi wajah sampai pipi Allen dan membuatnya terlumuri oleh darah Genevie**. " Kau pucat dan dingin sekali, nanti aku akan membuat teh hangat dan mitarashiiiii da..dango u..ntuk mu~~~~, Huekkk ",** Genevie mulai mengeluarkan darah lewat mulutnya dan luka dikepala mencucurkan darah yang banyak malah lebih parah dari luka Lenalee. Akhirnya Genevie pingsan dan ditangkap oleh Lavi.

**Tes...**

** Tes...**

** Tessss...**

" **Genevieeee~~~~~~! "** teriak Allen sambil menangis meraung membahana hutan, Pagi mulai menjelang tapi bukan Sang Mentari Pagi yang menyambut, tapi awan-awan gelap menandakan hujan turun. Sepertinya langit berduka cita atas kejadian ini...

**End Chapter 3...**

Chapter 3, Moonlight Tears

Setelah perpisahan dengan mereka berdua, lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan yang membeku itu, masih terasa oleh mereka angin malam bersemilir lembut menawarkan hawa dingin bagi makhluk-makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini, bau yang semerbak dari kelopak mawar Ungu yang berguguran mulai menari indah dengan dengan semilir angin malam, lolongan hewan-hewan malam menambah kesan horor dimalam purnama ini. Tapi tidak menyulutkan api semangat Para Exorcists dan Finder untuk menuaikan tugas mereka. Walaupun mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada bahaya yang mengancam mereka.

" **Aku lapar sekali~~~~~!** Benar-benar menyusahkan sekali, kapan kita menemukan petunjuk " rengek Allen!,

" Ah aku pengen tidur, Hoahhhhoahhh, untung disini tidak ada Panda Jiji kalau melihatku mengantuk begini pasti sudah memukul dan menendang sampai babak belur hehehe " sedikit mensyukuri keberuntungannya ini. Dan mulai menyandar duduk bersama Allen di sebuah pohon mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelah Lavi walau percuma bagi Allen menghilangkan rasa lapar yaaa_**! ~Poor Allen-kun~~~.**_

" Mou, kalian bagaimana sihhh, ayo kalian harus semangat kalian itu masih muda hohohoho " dengan tekad membara Lenalee membuat mereka semua sweetdrop saudara-saudara. " Sepertinya Lenalee/Lenalady/Lenalee-dono terpengaruh virus-virus nie hahhhh! " batin mereka bertiga. Suara Lenalee malah tawa Lenalee semakin keras membahana ke seluruh Hutan. " Mereka mulai berpelukan ketakutan melihat Lenalee, dan menyakinkan diri kalau...kalauu...virus sangat berbahaya! " **Waspada...waspada Penularan Virus merajalela " teriak histeris Allen dan Lavi yang gaje abiessss. "** Huhhh sepertinya Allen dan Lavi-dono juga sudah tertular tawa gajenya " Toma sambil menatap mereka dengan lemas.

**Sementara itu, Dilain Tempatt~~~!**

**Huaaasyimmm`~~~~! Sniff..sniffffff**

**Huasyimmmm...huasyimmmmmmm ! **dan mengaruk hidungnya yang gatal

" Daijobou desu ka, Boss sepertinya kau flu " Genevie mengkhawatirkan.

" Ohh –oh tenang saja Genevie-chan kalau aku baik-baik saja kok, wahahahahah! " tawa gajenya lagi dengan memegang pinggang dengan kedua tangannya.

" Mungkin saja Exorcist-Exorcist itu sedang membicarakan Boss. " senyum kecil Genevie, _**sungguh tepat sekali anggapanmu Genevie-chan!**_

" Wah-wah kalau begitu mereka ngefans aku, wahahahaha " ketawa dengan gaya sok cool detektif. Genevie hanya meng-iyakan secara pasrah penuturan Boss tercintanya ini.

**Back to Exorcists...**

Akhirnya mereka mulai istirahat juga dan mulai menyeranglah rasa kantuk kepada mereka, ketika semua mulai tertidur, mata kiri Allen mulai bereaksi menandakan akan datangnya sesuatu.

" Teman-teman semua bangun, ada Akuma disebelah sana ", membuat teman-temannya bangun dan berlari mencari Akuma itu, dan mereka semua terkejut melihat Akuma-Akuma level 1, level 2 yang jumlah yang besar bertebaran dilangit malam. Tak hanya itu saja, ada Level 3 yang kelihatan mengomandai akuma-akuma level 1 dan 2 ini. Kelihatannya mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh para Exorcists ini. Lalu level 3 itu melihat Exorcists itu mulai memberi komando kepada kepada Akuma-Akuma level 1 dan 2 untuk menyerang melihat. Melihat Akuma-Akuma mulai bersiap menyerang mereka dengan cannon lasernya, Exorcist itu mulai mengaktifkan Innocent, _**yah~~~~~ kecuali Toma yang bersembunyi untuk menghindari pertemuran**_.

" **EDGE END "**

" **ENBU KIRI KAZEEE "**

" **HI~BAN GOUKA KAIJIN "**

Dan mulai pertempuran mereka dengan Akuma –Akuma itu, tapi jauh di ujung sana ada suara tangis anak kecil yang mulai terdengar keseluruh Hutan ini yang seperti ketakutan dan meminta tolong. _**Tapi siapakah anak kecil itu ? kenapa dia ada disitu ?**_

Akuma-Akuma mulai menyerang dan jumlahnya yang banyak membuat para Exorcist cukup kesulitan karena penerangan yang minim di hutan ini, karena awan menutup bulan yang merupakan satu-satunya penerangan mereka, tapi Dewi Fortuna tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkan mereka dikarenakan ada mata terkutuk allen yang dapat melacak keberadaan Akuma – Akuma itu jadi sedikit membantu mereka dalam menghancurkan Akuma-Akuma itu. Roh-roh jiwa mulai melayang-melayang dilangit secara bebas, berterima kasih terhadap Exorcist-Exorcist yang membebaskan mereka dari jerat Dark Matter dalam Akuma walau itu hanya dapat dilihat Allen lewat mata kutukan pemberian terakhir dari orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya yaitu... Mana Walker Ayah angkatnya.

" Semoga Jiwa kalian bisa tenang di Alam sana " gumam Allen melihat Roh-roh jiwa itu bebas, hampir semua Akuma berhasil dikalahkan oleh Allen, Lenalee dan Lavi, dan sekarang hanya menyisahkan Akuma level 3 yang masih menatap mereka dan mulai menyerigai sadisnya.

" Sekarang kau yang tersisa... Akuma, dan akan berakhir sekarang! " Allen menyerang Akuma itu dengan disusul oeh Lenalee dari arah atas akuma dan Lavi dibelakang Akuma itu, tapi mereka tak bisa semudah itu mengalahkan Akuma level 3 yang cukup dibilang sangat kuat. Akuma itu mengeluarkan Dark Matter yang sangat besar dan mengerikan dan munculnya sayap hitam dipunggung Akuma itu dan mulai menyerang Lenalee yang terbang dengan menggunakan Dark Bootsnya dan mengeluarkan pedang hitam yang mulai bercahaya keungguan dan menyerang Lenaleed dan alhasil Lenalee terkena dan terjaruh dari langit dalam keadaan luka yang cukup parah dan akan bertambah parah lagi jika dia jatuh dari ketinggiannya itu, kalau bukan karena Crown Belt Allen yang menangkap tubuh Lenalee.

" Kau baik-baik saja Lenalee ", teriak Allen memandang Lenalee yang penuh luka

" A aaku ba baik saja Allen , te tenang sa ja, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertarung membantu ka kalian ", lalu Lenalee pingsan.

" **Lenaleee ~!, bangun "** teriaknya Allen tapi sepertinya tak membuat Lenalee bangun akhirnya Allen membaringkan Lenalee ke tempat yang aman.

" **Lenalee~! Bertahanlah "** mulailah Lavi berteriak tapi terhalang oleh Akuma level 3 dengan pedang hitamnya tapi tertangkis oleh palu innocentnya.

" Hehehe sepertinya kau juga akan menasib sama dengan teman wanita mu , Lavi mulai geram marah dan mengaktifkan Innocentnya level 2 dan mulai membakar Akuma level 3 itu, sayangnya Akuma hanya setengah terbakar karena dia mengeluarkan sayapnya untuk menghidari jilatan-jilatan ular api merah dari Innocent Lavi.

" Hehehe kau pikir bisa mengalahkan aku Exorcist, kalian benar-benar menyedihkan hahahhahaha ..." tawanya yang menggila tapi tak menyadari kalau dibelakangnya ada pedang besar menyerang nya dan **...Slashhhh~~~`** pedang besar itu membelah Akuma level 3 itu dan Akuma itu sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya karena dia sudah terbelah dua serangan itu.

" Harusnya kau tidak menyombongkan diri dan meremahkan lawan mu Akuma.. " nada monotone Allen, musnahnya Akuma itu. " Semoga jiwamu tenang dialam sana ", Allen mendoakan akuma itu. Allen membantu Lavi yang terperosok jatuh akibat serangan Akuma itu.

" Kau baik-baik saja Lavi " Allen mengulurkan tangannya membantu Lavi

" Tenang saja moyashi-chan, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lambat sekali menyerangnya " dengan cengiran khas Lavi dan tidah beruntung menyulutkan api kekesalan Allen.

" Allen desu...Lavi, aku hanya mencari kesempatan untuk menyerangnya Akuma level 3, sepertinya akuma semakin bertambah kuat saja. " jawab Allen.

" Lalu bagaimana keadaan Lenalady, Allen? Nada serius.

" Saat ini Lenalee hanya pingsan akibat serangan akuma itu, kita harus bergegas membawa Lenalee untuk secepatnya mengobati luka " jawabnya lagi pada Lavi. Mereka menuju tempat Lenalee dan melihat Toma yang mencoba mengobati luka Lenalee. Suara tangis anak kecil membahana dan terdengar ke telinga Allen, Lavi dan Toma dan terkejut melihat anak perempuan kecil disandera oleh Akuma yang jelas-jelas tadi mereka kalahkan tapi lebih membuat terkejut Akuma itu lebih hampir menyerupai manusia dan Dark matter menyeruak lebih kuat dan ada tanda 4 di sayap nya yang lebih lebar dari tadi. Ternyata Akuma itu bukanlah level 3 tapi level 4.

" **Hehehehe kalian hebat juga Exorcist bisa mengalahkan bayanganku, tapi sekarang lihatlah apa yang aku bawa, Akuma itu membawa gadis kecil itu dan menghunuskan pedangnya keleher gadis kecil itu mengakibatkan keluar darah dari gadis itu ".** Allen dan lavi geram melihat itu sementara gadis kecil itu lebih menangis dengan kencangnya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan Akuma ? " Lavi menanyakan tujuan Akuma itu.

" **Hehehe langsung to the point benar-benar Bookman, aku hanya ingin kalian memberikan Innocent yang mengakibatkan hutan ini membeku** " dan membuat kaget mereka.

" Tapi kami belum menemukan Innocent itu sama sekali, jadi lebih kau lepaskan saja gadis kecil yang tidak bersalah itu " teriak Allen yang tak ingin melihat gadis itu menangis ketakutannya.

" **Kau pikir bisa membohongi aku, Exorcist** " geram Akuma yang tak kalah dari Allen.

" Tapi itu emank benar Akuma jelek...!, " lavi dengan nada tenang karena sebagai Bookman dia tidak boleh melibatkan emosinya.

" **Kalau begitu, gadis kecil ini sudah tidak berguna lagi hyaaaaa... "** Akuma itu melempar gadis kecil itu ke angkasa dan mengangkat tinggi pedang hitam nya keatas, berniat membunuh gadis kecil itu.

" **Tidakkkkkkkk** " raung tangis gadis kecil itu " Mama tolong Mirraaaa" jerit tangis gadis itu dan membuat para Exorcist terbalak kanget, bersiap ingin menolong gadis itu tapi kaena jarak yang cukup jauh membuat hampir tidak mungkin untuk bisa menyelamatkannya.

" **Mati kau gadis kecil hhahahahahha**" pedang hitam itu mulai menusuk gadis kecil itu, tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu tidak tertusuk pedang itu, dan melayang menjauh dari pedang itu. Dan sesorang berice Skate sambil merangkul gadis itu diangkasa. Mulai mendarat indah dengan Ice Skatenya, semua melotot kaget karena gadis kecil itu tidak mati dan selamatkan oleh sesorang yang belum mereka lihat dengan jelas gelapnya awan menutup bulan.

" **Sudah cukup kau menyiksa gadis kecil ini , monster keparat ",** nada marah orang itu, lalu bulan menampakan cahaya yang kemilau menandakan jelas siapa sosok penyelamat itu. Rambut coklat karamel keemasan yang sedikit bergelombang, kulit putih salju lembut berkilau bagai porselen dan mata blue silver berkilat marah menatap Akuma itu seakan-akan tak akan takut terhadap Akuma itu. Gadis itu sungguh sangat dikenal oleh Para Exorcist dan Finder itu. Dia adalah Genevie Rousessvelt, maid Cafe De~La Fonte, saat itu dia tidak memakai seragam maid nya dan memakai jubah dan baju hitam sesuai dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang ideal dengan warna emas satin mengkilat diterang bulan purnama lalu disisi pinggang kanan sebuah benda aneh, mereka menduga kalau itu adalah senjatanya, lekuk tubuh dan cara berdiri bagai layaknya seorang ksatria wanita berperawakan puteri Kerajaan saja.

Genevie melihat gadis kecil dirangkulannya, " Kau baik-baik saja Oujo-chan? " Genevie tersenyum menenangkan gadis itu. Lalu gadis berhenti menangis dan tersenyum manis pada Genevie. " Miraaa baik-baik saja kakak ", " Aku akan membawa mu ketempat mamamu, dia sangat khawatir pada mu " . Lalu Genevie ber Ice Skating dengan gadis dirangkulannya menuju tempat Para Exorcist dan Finder itu.

" **Minna, Daijobou desu ka?** Genevie menanyakan khawatir melihat mereka terutama Lenalee yang cukup terluka parah. " Lalu bagaimana Lenalee, apa yang terjadi padanya? " Genevie berteriak pada mereka.

" Lenalee terluka akibat serangan Akuma level 4 itu, untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja tapi kalau dia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit akan berbahaya " Allen memandang sedih keadaan Lenalee.

" Aku mengerti ", jawab Lenalee juga sedih memandang kondisi Lenalee.

" **Lalu Genevie-Chan~~!** Kenapa kau ada disini, lalu siapa gadis kecil itu " tanya Lavi dengan nada manjanya padanya. " Oh masalah itu..." Genevie mulai memegang dagunyaa...

**FlashBack...ke Luar Hutan East London...**

**Genevie PoV**

Akhirnya keluar Hutan yang gelap ini juga, aku kurang terlalu suka tempat mengerikan itu, yup... aku berbohong kalau aku hanya orang biasa dan tak punya uang kepada Pemilk Cafe ini agar aku bisa pekerja sebagai Maid disini, karena aku suka menyamar dan melakukan pekerjaan yang menarik seperti ini untuk menghapus rasa bosan terhadap runitas ku, lebih aku jalan-jalan dan bercosplay riaa sesuka hati. Lagipula ditempat ini tak ada yang mengenal ku **bukannn~~~~~~.** Walau aku merasakan perasaanku tidak enak ketika meninggalkan Allen, Lenalee, Lavi dan Finder Toma didalam hutan itu, aku sedikit tertarik dengan cerita mereka tentang Exorcist, Akuma dan lain-lainnya sepertinya mereka tidak menceritakan secara semuanya, wajar kalau mereka seperti itu terhadap orang yang baru mengenal mereka, aku juga berfikiran yang sama seperti mereka walau tertutupi dengan topeng sempurna aku sama halnya dengan Allen-kun. Dia mungkin lebih muda setahun dariku tapi dia benar-benar imut sekali, rambut putihnya yang unik, kulitnya putih dan mata blue silver hampir sepertiku, Cuma tanda luka dan pentagram di mata kiri aku merasa ada hawa tertentu pada mata itu**. " Mmhhh membuat semakin menarik saja, aku tak salah datang ketempat ini **" gumamku senang. Lagipula aku harus mencari dia... bukan, Cuma bagaimana menemukannya padahal aku masih bingung dengan apa yang aku cari ini.

Aku melihat kumpulan orang-orang dan memutuskan melihat nya. " Maaf ada apa ini, Tuan " tanyaku pada salah satu orang yang ikut melihat.

" Itu karena ada seorang Ibu yang kehilangan anaknya di hutan tersebut dan belum ditemukan sampai saat ini " pria itu sedikit gugup melihat ku, saku binggung kenapa? _**( Author : " Karena kau sangat manis Genevie-chan, seandainya aku pria aku langsung jadi pacarmu " langsung berlari memeluk Genevie, tapi lagi-lagi dapat bogem indah dari Genevie capcus ke cerita yukk...)**_

Ibu itu masih menangis dan mencari anaknya yang hilang. Aku juga tak tega melihat kesedihannya, karena aku dapat merasakannya. Lagipula kemungkinan ada Akuma bakal ada di hutan itu, dan akan sangat berbahaya. " Yosh aku yang akan mencari gadis kecil itu dan membawa pulang dengan selamat " teriak ku dengan semangat dan membuat orang-orang dan Ibu gadis itu sekaligus Pemilik Cafe itu melotot heran dan kaget, lalu aku melepas mantel dingin dan mengubah baju maidku dengan pakaian hitam ku yang berkibar. Yuppp inilah yang aku suka dalam bercosplay, aku berlari menuju hutan. Dan mengabaikan teriakan Mr. Coud yang aku yakin dia mencoba menghentikanku.

**End Genevie PoV**

**End Flashback juga~~~!**

" Jadi begitulah ceritanya ", Genevie selesai menjelaskan pada mereka tapi tak di duga Akuma itu mulai menyerang Pedang hitam itu, tapi Genevie langsung menghindar dengan gadis kecil dengan rangkulannya, Genevie menyerahkan gadis kecil itu pada Toma dengan melemparnya. Dan dia menangkis serangan Akuma itu dengan sebuah benda aneh terbuat dari perak, Genevie memencet tombol dibenda itu, mengakibatkan Akuma itu mengerang kesakitan dan menjauh dari Genevie dengan terbang menggunakan sayap hitamnya. Lalu Genevie memegang benda itu sudah berubah menjadi pedang panjang yang terbuat dari perak murni dan berwarna putih silver yang bertambah indah dengan siraman tetes-tetes pantulan cahaya bulan malam itu, membuat kagum semua mata yang melihatnya.

" **Kau fikir bisa menusukku monster, che~~~** " gaya berpedang dan kata –kata yang keluar dari bibir indahnya membuat Allen dan Lavi melihat takut dan bercucuran keringat karena melihat sekaligus mendengar kata sakti yang biasa nya dikeluarkan oleh setan Exorcist di Black Order yang pasti kalian sudah tahu bukan. **" Benar-benar menakutkan seperti BaKanda/Yuu-chan "** gumam mereka berdua dan bagi mereka sudah cukup melihat setan seperti Kanda YUU.

" **Hei... Genevie-chan~! " **teriak pria yang ternyata adalah Mr. Coud yang datang dengan kereta kuda.

" Boss, apa yang kau lakukan disini " tanya Genevie dan datang untuk membantu Genevie.

" Mr. Coud , aku minta tolong pada mu bawa Gadis kecil ini dan Lenalee ke luar Hutan karena keadaan mereka mengkhawatirkan, lalu... " , sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Akuma mulai menyerang Genevie dan Mr. Coud tapi berhasil ditangkis oleh Pedang besar Allen.

" Mr. Coud, kau bawa juga Toma ikut juga padamu agar lebih melindungi anda dari bererapa Akuma lain disini " timpal lavi sekarang ikut membantu Allen untuk menahan Akuma level 4 itu.

" Tapi kalau Toma ikut, Genevie-chan tidak bisa, ..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Genevie memegang erat tangannya

" Daijobou Boss, aku pasti baik-baik saja " mencoba tersenyum dan diberi anggukan tanda mengerti dari Mr. Coud, Genevie mengendong gadis kecil itu ke dalam kereta kuda.

" Nah Ojou-chan sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja dan bertemu mamamu " mencoba tersenyum pada gadis itu. " tapi kaka, " gadis itu menjawab tapi dibalas lagi dengan senyumnya.

" Kalau begitu kaka bawalah benda ini yang Miraa temukan di hutan sebagai jimat kaka dan semoga kaka selamat " gadis kecil memberikan benda berkilau cahaya hijau kepada Genevie yang membuat Genevie terkagum melihatnya, tapi langsung menyadarkan diri dan mengambilnya. Setelah itu bergegaslah dan Toma yang membawa Lenalee. Akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Genevie. Setelah itu Genevie mengganti Ice Skatenya dengan sepatu biasa dan menuju Exorcist yang masih bertarung dengan Akuma level 4. Genevie ikut membantu melawan Akuma itu. Dan membuat Akuma itu terpojok. " Hebat sekali Gadis itu mengimbangi kemampuan ku dengan Allen, apa dia juga Exorcist tapi sepertinya pedang itu bukan Anti Akuma Weapon, tapi kenapa pedang itu bisa membuat luka Akuma itu " batin Lavi yang mulai merekam sebuah momen ini.

Akuma itu mulai takluk dan Allen mulai menggunakan Crown Clown dengan kekuatan penuh yang akhirnya memusnahkan Akuma level4 menjadi bayangan.

" Fiuhhhh, akhirnya selesai, Lavi ...Genevie kalian baik-baik saja " Allen yang mulai berlari menuju mereka tapi Dark Matter dari Akuma level 4 itu menyerang.

" **Allen~~~~~! Awasssssss "** teriak Lavi, tapi terlambat ledakan itu terjadi dan menimbulkan cahaya Dark Matter yang mulai memudar diganti dengan cahaya hijau. " Cahaya itu Innocent bukan ?" gumam Lavi, lalu berlari kearah Allen. Ledakan itu mulai menampilkan Allen sedang melotot kaget dan berlumuran darah tapi itu bukan darah Allen, _**melainkannn~~~~~~**_

" **Daijoubu Allen, yokatta kau selamat Allen** **"** suara lirih Genevie mencoba tersenyum pada Allen dan tangan putih yang sudah terkena darah nya membelai pipi wajah sampai pipi Allen dan membuatnya terlumuri oleh darah Genevie**. " Kau pucat dan dingin sekali, nanti aku akan membuat teh hangat dan mitarashiiiii da..dango u..ntuk mu~~~~, Huekkk ",** Genevie mulai mengeluarkan darah lewat mulutnya dan luka dikepala mencucurkan darah yang banyak malah lebih parah dari luka Lenalee. Akhirnya Genevie pingsan dan ditangkap oleh Lavi.

**Tes...**

** Tes...**

** Tessss...**

" **Genevieeee~~~~~~! "** teriak Allen sambil menangis meraung membahana hutan, Pagi mulai menjelang tapi bukan Sang Mentari Pagi yang menyambut, tapi awan-awan gelap menandakan hujan turun. Sepertinya langit berduka cita atas kejadian ini...

**End Chapter 3...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hiks...Hiks Minnnaa...Kali ini chapter cukup menyedihkan dan kayak cukup singkat semoga Kalian menikmatinya**

**Disclaimer : D-graymaN Millik KatsurA Hoshino Sensei. The Oocnes milik ku sendiri hHohoHoho**

Chapter 4 Lost of Memory

" Bagaimana dia, apakah sudah sadar Lavi ? " Lenalee bertanya, tapi tak dijawabnya dan dia mengerti maksudnya. " Lalu bagaimana Allen-kun apa dia sudah baikan " tanyanya lagi.

" Allen secara fisik sudah total sembuh tapi secara mental, dia masih belum sembuh total sepertinya kejadian 3 hari yang lalu benar-benar membuat dia syok sekali " tutur Lavi yang masih memandang langit mendung dari jendela kamar, langit mendung ini mengingatkan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

**Huekkk...Huekkkk Flashback Readers...**

" **Genevieeee~~~~~~!" **teriak Allen sambil menangis meraung membahana seluruh hutan, lalu Allen dan Lavi cepat-cepat membawa Genevie dengan Innocent Lavi dalam keadaan basah kuyub karena hujan deras menguyur mereka, akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan bertemu dengan Toma dan yang masih menunggu mereka diluar hutan, kaget melihat Allen dan Genevie berlumuran darah. Dan mereka dengan kereta kudanya mulai menuju Rumah Sakit yang juga merupakan tempat Lenalee dirawat.

**End FlashBack...**

Allen memandang langit mendung, masih terbayang kejadian itu di pikirannya mencoba melupakannya, tetap saja dia masih merasa bersalah karena Genevie melindunginya dari serangan itu, orang baru dia kenal 3 hari yang lalu. Allen memegang tangan Genevie yang masih dingin dan membelai wajahnya, mata indah sampai saat ini belum terbuka, seluruh tubuh Genevie hampir tertutupi oleh perban terlebih lagi dibagian kepala, kelihatannya luka dibagian kepala yang sangat parah dan membuatnya saat ini belum sadarkan diri. Ini membuat Allen merasa bersalah karena ini mengingatkannya pada saat Mana melindunginya dan mati meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

" **Kumohon, Genevie?** bangunlah bukannya kau berjanji untuk membuatkan teh hangat dan Mitarashi Dango untukku ", tangis Allen membuat Allen membuka topeng polite yang sempurna. Dia takut kalau dia akan seperti Mana. Allen masih menunduk sedih, menangisi kelemahannya dan tetap menunggu Genevie sadar hingga saat ini. Dari balik pintu kamar Genevie, Lenalee dan Lavi memandang keadaan rekannya, baru kali ini mereka melihat Allen begitu sedih padahal Allen sesedih apapun dia akan selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan dengan senyum palsunya, tak menyangka dia memperlihatkan kesedihannya didepan orang yang baru mereka kenal 3 hari lalu. Sang penyelamat Destroyer of Time mereka ini. Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan Allen yang masih terpuruk.

" Hallo Nii-san, yah saat ini kami baik-baik saja, hanya saja... Allen-kun masih sedih karena peristiwa itu " jawab Lenalee.

" _Aku turut berduka cita atas Allen-kun dan teman kalian bernama Genevie itu, yahh~~~ untuk saat ini aku tak mengharap kalian untuk kembali secepatnya ke Headquater ", hibur Komui._

" Terima kasih Nii-san, aku akan segera menghubungi lagi kalau ada perubahan tentang Allen-kun " Lenalee menyudahi acara telponnya.

" Kuharap hujan ini cepat berhenti " gumam Lenalee memandang keluar jendela, dan " Cepatlah sadar Genevie ... " batin Lenalee.

**Kamar Rawat Genevie~~~~~!**

Hujan tiba-tiba mulai mereda, keadaan kamar mulai tenang dikarenakan sang penghuni terlelap tidur, setelah menangis Allen jatuh tertidur sambil berpangku pada pinggir tempat tidur malaikat cantik ini. Hawa dingin mulai menghilang berganti dengan hawa menghangatkan.

**Mmmmhhhhh,**

**MMmhhhhh Ah...**'terdengar suara mengerang lemah'

Warna blue silver mulai menatap dunia ini lagi, pertanda sang Malaikat mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya. " Aduh, kepalaku sakit sekali seperti terkena batu dan kenapa badan ku diperban semua " kesal nya terhadap dirinya sendiri. " Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku ada dimana ? " , dia mulai memandang kamarnya dia tempati, " Sepertinya aku dirawat di Rumah Sakit, ahhh aku benci Rumah Sakit bau obat ya~~ dan tak bisa pergi kemana-mana, memuakkan sajaa aah! Aduh ittaiiii kepalaku " mulai mengacak rambutnya tertanda dia kesal sekali. Genevie merasa ada sesuatu yang menidihnya dipinggir tempat tidurnya dan melihat rambut putih milik seseorang yang sedang tertidur manis_**, " Wah-wah imut sekali, aku jadi ingin mencubit pipinya "**_ batinnya, melupakan kekesalan tadi dan berganti kesenangan baru untuk mulai mencubit pipi imut remaja berusia 15 tahun ini. **Lalu crekkk~~`!...**

**ITAIIIIII~~~~!**

Dan suara teriakan itu sukses membuat para pasien dan non pasien tempat itu jatuh dengan tak elit. _**( Author : " Aku jadi bingung ? kasian Moyashi-chan atau penghuni Rumah Sakit ini yahhhhh ", masih memegang dagu tanda berpikir Readers :" Lupakan saja Author sedeng, cepetan lanjutin ceritanya " ...yok back to story ).**_

Kaget Allen yang merasa kesakitan di pipi tembemnya ini, dan lebih membuatnya kaget adalah orang yang mencubitnya itu Genevie yang sadar dari tidurnya. Mata Allen berbinar-binar dan memeluk Genevie dengan eratnya sampai orang yang dipeluk merasa bahagia_**, eehhh bohong deh merasa dicekek sampai mati oleh Shinigami a.k.a Allen Walker.**_

" Yokatta, Genevie kau sadar aku kira kau takkan pernah bangun untuk selamanya " Allen makin erat memeluknya, membuat sang korban menjadi tambah sulit bernafas. **" Tasukete~~Kamishama "** batinnya. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka alias sudah hancur dan menampakkan pelakunya yaitu disusul oleh Lenalee dan Lavi yang langsung memeluk Genevie. Semakin menambah pelukan hangat nya lama-lama membunuh Genevie lagi. **" Sepertinya~~~~ aku banyak dosa padamu Kamishama~~!** Batinnya Genevie yang rersiksa oleh pelukan hangat ini.

" **Genevie-chan~~~** kau lama sekali bangunnya, tadinya aku ingin mencoba membangunkanmu dengan ciuman dari Pangeran tampan ini " bangganya Lavi dan pastinya mendapat jitakan sayang dari Lenalee. Semua orang tertawa gembira melihat orang yang ditunggunya sadar. _**Tapiii kegembiraan itu berganti dengan keheningan~~~~...**_

" **Kalian semua itu siapa ya?** " tanya Genevie binggung, dan membuat semua yang mendengarnya syok kaget, dan Lenalee pingsan karena tak bisa menahan beban ini, hanya menyisahkan Allen dan Lavi berdiri membatu tak berdaya.

Allen mulai memegang kedua pundak Genevie**, " Kau tidak ingat siapa kami Genevie, kau bener lupa pada kami semua ", **teriak Allen yang marah dan menguncang tubuh Genevie yang masih lemah, membuat Lavi tercengah melihat perubahan sifat drastis Allen. " Kumohon berhenti, tubuhku sakit sekali " rintih Genevie, lalu dengan sedihnya Allen melepas Genevie.

" Jadi kau tidak ingat siapa kami dan tentang kejadian kemarin ", Lavi mulai menanyakan hal yang sama ditanyakan Allen, lalu Genevie memandang sedih mereka, " Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat kalian, lagipula aku juga tidak mengingat diriku sendiri...anoo apakah Genevie itu adalah namaku ? bingung sekaligus takut Genevie menjawab pertanyaaan mereka berdua. Lalu Allen berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

" Sepertinya dia terkena Amnesia secara total ", tutur Dokter terhadap mereka semua, ia sekarang mereka kecuali Genevie sedang berada diruang Dokter, " Sepertinya luka dikepalanya cukup parah dan mengakibatkan Amnesianya muncul " Dokter menjelaskan lagi.

" Apa ada kesembuhan baginya Dokter? " tanya Lenalee.

" Kalau masalah itu tergantung bagaimana dia mencoba untuk mengingatnya, dalam kasus Amnesia sedikit sekali orang yang dapat mengingat kembali ingatannya. Jika dia mencoba terlalu keras untuk mengingat akan berakibat gegar otak yang cukup parah dan mengakibatkan kematian, kalau menurut saya kalian lebih baik menemaninya, mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara atau dengan menghubungi keluaraga pasien karena berada disisi keluarga cukup membantu dalam memproses pemulihannya " Dokter menyarankan. Tapi sayang sekali mereka semua itu tidak mengetahui asal usul gadis tersebut baru mereka kenal 3 hari yang lalu, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, sepertinya masalahnya bertambah rumit saja.

Lenalee yang memandang raut wajah Allen yang kelihatannya sedih, " Kau baik-baik saja Allen, tenang saja pasti Genevie akan mengingat kita semua " Allen menunduk.

" Aku baik-baik saja Lenalee, lagipula Genevie sudah lewat dari masa kritis dan masih hidup saat ini " senyum palsu Allen, " Aku ingin mencari makan dulu, ah~~~ aku belum makan dari kemarin , pergi dulunya ", Allen dengan sopannya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

" Lavi, Apakah aku harus senang atau sedihkah melihat Allen seperti itu " tanyanya pada Lavi, " " Ketika melihat dia menangis tentang Genevie seakan aku melihat diri Allen yang sesungguhnya tapi ketika dia mulai tersenyum lagi, Allen menggenakan lagi topeng sempurnanya itu, Allen benar-benar tidak ingin menunjukkan dirinya seutuhnya, padahal dia berkata kalau Black Order adalah rumahnya. " nada lirih Lenalee, " Lucu sekali bukannn hahaha, iyakan Lavi " senyum paksa Lenalee, kemudian Lavi terdiam dan memegang pergelangan tangan Lenalee.

" Kau tidak pantas tersenyum seperti itu, Lenalee " Lenalee terkejut mendengarnya dan menatap mata emerald Lavi, " Bersikaplah seperti dirimu sendiri karena hal itu yang membuat kau dan orang lain melihat menjadi bahagia, lagipula Moyashi-chan adalah Moyashi-chan jadi kau tidak perlu bingung " Lavi dengan senyum khas nya dan mengangkat tangan nya ke belakang kepalanya. " Thank you Laviiii~~~~ " Lenalee dengan senyum sesungguhnya. " Kalau begitu, ayoo kita kembali ke kamar Genevie-chan, pasti dia mulai binggung dengan keadaan nya " balas anggukan setuju Lenalee dan mereka berdua menuju kamar Genevie.

**Sementara di Kamar Rawat Genevie...**

Lavi dan Lenalee sweatdrop melihat Mr. Coud yang tak henti-hentinya menangis melihat keadaan pegawai Cafenya ini hilang ingatan. Suara tangisnya itu bertambah keras saja setiap menitnya.

" Kumohon berhentilah menangis Tuan, aku jadi bingung melihat kau menangis seperti ini ," Genevie menenangkan malahan menambah tangisan saja. Lalu Genevie melihat Lavi dan Lenalee masuk kamar rawatnya.

" Kau pasti bingung Genevie-chan ", nada manja Lavi. Dan dijawab anggukan Genevie sementara itu Lenalee mencoba menenangkan Mr. Coud yang mulai teredam tangisannnya.

" Lalu bisa kalian ceritakan tentang semua ini dan kenapa aku sampai penuh luka seperti ini? " tanya Genevie yang ingin tahu tentang masalalu nya.

" Kalau masalah itu kami juga tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang siapa kamu dan masa lalumu, karena kami baru berkenalan denganmu sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Tuan yang menangis tadi adalah pemilik cafe tempat kamu bekerja, Genevie melihat Mr. Coud lalu mulai mendengar cerita Lavi dari pertemuannya sampai keadaan yang sekarang dan Genevie mengerti hal itu, juga masalah Exorcist, akuma dll ikut dijelaskan sama seperti yang sebelummnya.

" Wakatta, aku mengerti, walau bagian tentang Exorcist, akuma yang menyerang itu terdengar aneh untuk orang awam sepertiku sedikit membuatku ngeri mendengar cerita horor itu " tuturnya dengan sopan dan sedikit takut, " Tapi aku percaya pada kalian hanya dengan pandangan kalian tanpa ada niattan dusta padaku " senyum seperti malaikatnya sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" Ku harap kau tidak syok mendengarnya, Genevie! " Lenalee khawatir.

" Daijoubu, Lenalee, yang terpenting aku sudah tahu namaku saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku, pasti lama-lama aku akan mengingatnya lagipula aku tak harus terpuruk dalam keadaan seperti ini terus bukan? " pernyataan itu membuat mereka terkagum-kagum pada gadis remaja usia 16 tahun ini begitu dewasa dan tegar menghadapi keadaannya ini seakan-akan gadis ini tak mengalami amnesia malahan dia menikmati keadaan ini, bagai bunga Edelweisse yang stak pernah layu termakan zaman.

" Lalu dimana Allen?... Aku pikir dia masih sedih dengan kejadian ini " Genevie bertanya-tanya tentang Allen. " Aku merasa bersalah atas kesedihannya dan belum menepati janjinya "mereka menatap heran pada perkataan Genevie**, " Aku kan berjanji pada Allen kalau aku akan membuat Teh hangat dan Mitarashi Dango yang banyak untuknya, dan janji itu harus aku tepati, aku cari pinjaman dapur dulu ahh~~~~!"** Genevie meninggalkan kamar rawatnya dan meninggalkan mereka membeku disana.

" **Heh~~~! , Genevie kau masih belum sembuh "** teriakan mereka kelihatannya tidak diperdulikan olehnya kelihatannya sudah diperbolehkan memakai dapur dari koki Ruah Sakit.

Allen mulai kembali dari satu jam berkelananya mencari makanan dan entah kenapa tidak membuatnya puas, lalu dia kembali kekamar rawat Genevie, " Sumimasen, Genevie bolehkah aku masuk sambil mengentuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawabannya, lalu langsung masuk saja, Langkahnya berhenti melihat sesuatu yang membuat matanya berbinar-binar indah dan senyumnya menunjukkan wajah riangnya. _**Apakah itu../?/**_

**Kamar Rawat Genevie!**

Uap mengepul hangat dari cangkir-cangkir dan Teko cantik tersebut mengubarkan aroma yang menenangkan dan benda bulat kenyal manis yang ditusuk oleh lidi itu, membuat Allen mengeluarkan air liurnya.

" AHHhh, akhirnya kau datang juga Allen, kukira kau tidak akan datang memakan ini semua, aku tak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya " tawar Genevie yang langsung tanpa berpikir lagi Allen mulai memakan Mitarashi Dango kesukaannya itu dengan cepat.

" Tak usah buru-buru masih banyak kok, ini silahkan teh Gray Jacksonnya " teh itu diberikan Allen untuk diminumnya dan menghabiskan semua Mitarashi Dangonya.

" Fuh~~! Kenyang sekali " puas Allen sambil memegangi perutnya tak akan membesar-besar, membuat Genevie tertawa lucu melihat keimutan Allen.

" Ano Genevie, kenapa kau membuat kan ini untukku " Allen bertanya, langsung mendapat cubitan yang keras pada pipi Allen yang tembem itu. " Eehh kau lupa Allen, aku kan berjanji padamu kalau kita keluar dari hutan aku akan membuatkan teh hangat dan Mitarashi Dango untukmu, padahal kau tidak Amnesia sepertiku masa kau semudah itu melupakannya ", Genevie semakin mencubit keras pipi Allen yang menurutnya imut.

" Lavi sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku baik-baik saja kok dengan keadaanku ini, jadi jangan terus terpuruknya " Genevie membelai wajah dan pipi Allen seperti belaian seorang Ibu terhadap anaknya.

" Terima Kasih, Genevie " jawab Allen.

" Douitashimashite, Allen " Lalu mulai lagi cubitan maut Genevie pada pipi tembem imutnya Allen, _**~!~~~ Poor Allen-kun~~~~**_

**Rumah-Rumah Dusun London**

" Jadi ini tempat aku tinggal ", gumam Genevie kepada Para Exorcist dan Pemilik Cafe yang mencoba mencari tempat tinggal Genevie yang sesuai alamat yang dicantumkan Genevie dalam riwayat kerja sebagai pelayan Cafe. " Semuanya lihat itu tempatnya " Mr. Coud menunjuk sebuah bangunan tua yang megah, walau termakan usia tetap kokoh seperti baru.

" Ayo coba kita masukkin " terang Allen dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh semuanya.

" Selamat Datang, apakah kalian ingin menyewa kamar ditempat ini " jawab recepsionist Rumah Dusun ini.

" Permisi, apakah Nona Genevie Rousessvelt menyewa kamar disini " tanya Lenalee dan Genevie berjalan menuju samping Lenalee.

" Miss Rousessvelt tidak pernah menyewa kamar disini ", semuanya kecuali Genevie mendengarnya kaget dan berfikir kalau Genevie memasukkan alamat palsu dalam riwayat kerjanya. Lalu mereka melihat Recepsionist sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Miss Rousessvelt memank tidak pernah menyewa kamar disini, tapi dia membeli kamar yang paling mahal harga sewanya, namun membelinya dengan harga 3 kali lipatnya, ini kuncinya Miss Rousessvelt ", menyerahkan kunci kamarnya pada Genevie dan langsung Genevie berterima kasih padanya. Lalu Genevie naik tangga menuju kamarnya dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan mereka yang membeku kaget.

" **Hehhh, Genevie tunggu kami~~~~" **Teriak mereka bersamaan, kemudian mengejar kepergian Genevie. Sampailah mereka semuanya di kamar Genevie, terheran-heran melihat perabotan, barangnya disekitar kamar itu terlihat mewah dan mahal, lalu menuju kamar Genevie yang beraksen natural minimalis begaya Eropa sekali, baju-baju Genevie yang bagus-bagus sekali mirip dengan baju buatan Desainer terkenal pada saat itu, ada sebuah kotak berangkas yang berisi sebuah kotak musik indah berwarna biru Aquamarine dengan hiasan beraksen lautan dan segepok-gepok uang yang sangat banyak bertupuk rapih di kotak brankas yang besar itu. Yang mereka membuat semua termasuk Genevie kaget dan terheran-heran.

" Genevie-chan sepertinya kau bukan orang biasa yang tak mempunyai uang, malahan kau ini mungkin orang kaya atau gadis bangsawan, Mr. Coud menatap Genevie kecewa karena berkata berbohong, tapi saat ini dia tidak bisa disalahkan untuk saat ini karena Amnesianya, " pasti dia punya alasan tertentu Mengapa dia berbohong " batin Mr. Coud.

" Aku kaget sekali kalau aku punya barang-barang mewah dan uang sebanyak ini " takjubnya pada diri sendiri yang belum kehilangan ingatan. " Kalau begitu bagaimana kalian menginap saja disini, ruangan sangat besar dan ada 2 kamar tambahan disini " Genevie menawarkan. Lagian mereka semua harus kembali ke Black Order sekaligus memastikan Genevie untuk yang terakhir kali. Akhirnya malam semakin larut dan mereka semua pada tidur dikamar yang sudah disediakan.

**Kamar Genevie...**

**Genevie PoV**

Aku mendengar seseorang berbisik padaku dan meminta pertolongan tapi tak tahu siapa yang memanggilku, lalu mengikuti suara itu dan saat itu mulai melihat cahaya hijau disekitar sebuah menara jam, aneh jam itu membeku dan jam itu bukan hanya menunjukkan waktu tapi menunjukkan matahari bulan. Cahaya kegelapan, malaikat iblis, dan terakhir manusia dan aku kurang melihat jelas apa benda dilingkaran dalam itu. " Tasukete Kudasai " suara tak ketahui terdengar jelas ditelinga Genevie lalu angin-angin dingin bercampur es mulai bertiup kencang menghampiri dan aku menutup mata, akhirnya terjatuh dari tempat tidurku sendiri. " Sial sakit sekali jatuh dari tempat tidur, ahh mimpi itu aneh sekali " gumam ku, lalu aku melihat cahaya hijau yang sama seperti mimpiku dan arahnya dibawah kolong tempat tidurku. Aku mencoba mengambilnya dan kaget melihat benda itu seperti galaksi dengan tengahnya berwarna hijau menyala, Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu dan sekelebat bayangan tentang 3 hari yang lalu mulai berjilatan di kepalaku, aku merasa ingat dengan semua setelah bayanganku memudarkan lenyap ketika bagian aku melindungi Allen dari serangan Dark Matter.

" Oh ternyata kau ingin mengingatkan ku tentang 3 hari yang lalu, aku berterima kasih pada mu Innocent " tuturnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dari Innocent itu meminta tolong, aku kaget tapi aku coba berkomunikasi dengannya. Kemudian kami mulai berkomunikasi dan Innocent itu mulai menceritakan semua hal tentang dunia Exorcist ini dan mengangguk mengerti mungkin wajar kalau Innocent dapat berbicara pada manusia_**. Walau sebenarnya tanpa diketahui Genevie hanya dia saja yang mengetahuinya!**_

**End Genevie PoV~~~~~**

**Keesokan Paginya**

Sebenarnya ini belum pagi, ini masih jam 5 pagi waktu London hanya Para Exorcist ini saja yang bangun duluan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa membangun pemilik rumah dan yang dikamar sebelah, lalu Allen meninggalkan surat selamat tinggal kepada mereka berdua, pergi meninggalkan rumah dusun ini dan menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu mereka dan berarah menuju stasiun kereta api London, lalu setengah jam kemudian Genevie bangun dan melihat surat tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya, tertarik dengan surat itu setelah itu membuka. Matanya terbelalak kaget langsung masuk kamar nya membawa sekedar barang dan uang yang cukup dan berlari keluar untuk mengejar Para Exorcist itu ke Stasiun Kereta api London yang Genevie berasumsikan dan sama halnya dengan Exorcist meninggalkan surat beserta kunci ruangan kamarnya ini kepada Mr. Coud hanya masih berkelana dalam alam mimpi. " Maaf Mr. Coud aku harus mengejar mereka, karena ada sesuatu yang aku berikan pada mereka " batin Genevie dan mulai mengejar mereka.

**Stasiun Kereta Api London**

Para Exorcist ini memasukkan barang-barang mereka di kabin kelas satu kereta ini.

" Semoga mereka tidak marah kalau kita tak pamit pada mereka " Lenalee merasa bersalah atas apa yang mereka lakukan.

" Tenanglah Lenalee, pasti Genevie dan Mr. Coud akan mengerti keadaan kita " hibur Allen

" Hehehe... lagipula mungkin yang bakal marah adalah Genevie, aku tak bisa membayangkan seberapa marahnya kepada kita, hhehehehe " tawa Lavi membuat sweatdrop mereka berdua.

" Lagipula jika Genevie ingin bertemu kita, pasti dia akan mengejar kita sampai sini walau itu tidak mungkin ", benar perkataan lavi karena keretanya sudah berangkat dari Stasiun sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, tapi tiba-tiba meihat ada kegaduhan dari luar kamar kabin mereka, merasa ingin tahu akhirnya keluar dan melihat beberapa orang yang melihat keluar jendela.

" Apa yang terjadi Tuan ? tanya Allen dengan sopan.

" Itu ada penunggang kuda yang sedang mencoba mengejar kereta ini " orang yang masih terkejut melihat akasi nekad itu. Allen fikir itu tidak mungkin, lalu Lavi berteriak memanggil Allen da Lenalee dari pintu gerbong, kemudian mereka percaya apa yg dikatakan orang itu dan mempercayai ada penunggang kuda gila yang mencoba mengejar kereta ini. Ternyata itu adalah Genevie Rousessvelt menunggang kuda seperti seorang penunggang profesional.

" Genevie, apa yang kau lakukan ini sangat berbahaya ", teriak Allen .

" Namun akan lebih berbahaya lagi kalau kau tidak menarikku, sepertinya kuda ini sudah tidak mampu bertahan lagi dan akan mulai ambruk " timpal Genevie. Lalu Allen tak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama mengulurkan tangan nya pada Genevie dan menarik Genevie masuk kereta. Karena Allen kehilangan keseimbangan membuat dia terjatuh tertindih Gadis cantik bak malaikat ini. Lalu mata Blue silver yang sama namun beda kontras ini saling menatap, membuat Allen Blushing ria...

" Syukurlah aku dapat mengejar kalian " dia bangun lalu menjitak dan memukul kepala Allen dan membuat mereka kanget melihat aksi kekerasan itu. **" Kau pikir hanya meninggalkan surat selamat tinggal itu pertanda selesai untuk pertemuan kita hahh~~~! Jangan bercanda kalian, lagipula kau masih hutang budi padaku Allen Walker, CAM-KAN ITU BAIK-BAIK MENGERTI!, setidaknya kalau kalian pamit baik-baik tidak ada perasaan bersalah dihati kalian bukan ?** " Genevie mulai menguraikan air matanya, tak tega melihat hal itu Lavi memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya, mulai menjelaskan lagi maksud kepergiaan mereka tanpa pamit.

" Jadi begitu, kalau begitu aku memaafkan kalian ini " Genevie menghapus air mata nya. " Oh, ada yang aku ingin ku berikan pada kalian yaitu ternyata...

" **INNOCENT~~~~~~ "** Teriak Trio berbarengan

" Aku mendapat Innocent ini dari gadis kecil yang aku selamatkan dihutan itu, dan Innocent menunjukkan kilasan 3 hari yang lalu tentang pertemuan kita akhirnya membuat aku ingat, lalu semaleman Innocent ini berbicara dan berkomunikasi padaku, memohon pertolongan padaku untuk membawanya ketempat kalian, lalu Genevie meyerahkannya pada Lenalee.

" Sepertinya Innocent kalian semua senang menyambut Innocent teman barunya ini ", Genevie melihatnya senang, tidak dengan 3 Exorcist ini.

" Apa kau berbicara dan berkomunikasi dengan Innocent ini " teriak mereka berbarengan lagi.

" Yah begitulah, Innocent kalian juga senang dan menyambutku dengan bahagia, bukannya itu hal wajar kalau mereka dapat berbicara pada manusia, kalian pasti dapat lebih mengerti lagi karena kalian itu adalah Exorcist " ucap Genevie dengan polosnya dan membuat kaget mereka bertiga lagi.

" Tapi itu tidak mungkin Genevie, Innocent tidak bisa berbicara dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia termasuk Exorcist itu sendiri. Jadi itu tidak mungkin. " Lenalee menerangkaan dan mendapat anggukan dari Allen dan Lavi

" Kalian tidak percaya, aku akan buktikan... Innocent kemarilah! " perintah Genevie, Innocent itu terbang dari Lenalee dan menghampiri Genevie, mulai terbang mengitari Genevie bagai kupu-kupu. " Lalu sapa teman-temanmu ini Innocent " perintah selanjutnya dikumandangkan oleh Genevie. Innocent itu bercahaya kehijauan disusul dengan Crown Clown, Dark Boots, dan Odzuchi Kodzuchi mulai bercahaya kehijauan juga. " Cukup Innocent ", cahaya semua Innocent itu menghilang.

" **Kau pintar sekali Innocent, aku bangga pada mu muahhhh!" **Genevie mencium Innocent itu dan Innocent terbang melayang mengitari Genevie lalu mencolek pipi Genevie. Pemandangan terlihat bagi mereka kalau Genevie sedang menjinakkan hewan dan bagi Allen Innocent seperti Timcanpy milik shisou-nya yang suka terbang mengitari Allen.

" Jadi Genevie bisa bersikronasi dengan Innocent " ucap Lenalee

" Dan ini bukti kalau dia adalah Exorcist seperti kita " timpal Allen

" Bukan hanya itu saja dia dapat berbicara, berkomunikasi sekaligus memahami Innocent itu, Genevie bukan sembarangan Exorcist biasa. " timpal lagi Lavi.

Mereka melihat Genevie yang masih melompat kesenangan.

" Kalau begitu.. " batin Lavi dengan sisi Bookmannya memegang peran.

" **Genevie Rousessvelt, ikutlah bersama kami ke Black Order, karena kau itu sama seperti kami yaitu Exorcist "** Lavi menawarkan, lalu Genevie mulai berhenti kegirangan dan menatap serius Emerald yang punya maksud lain.

" **Aku adalah...Exorcist..."** ucap nya tak percaya...

**End Chapter 4 ...**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n : Huhhh...susah banget bisa lanjutin nie cerita...banyak bgt rintangannya... ada aja yang perlu dikerjainnn...

Sorryyy kalau belum sempet balas reviewnya! Maafkan author sedeng ini yyyyaaaaaaa!

**Disclaimer : D-graymaN Millik KatsurA Hoshino Sensei. The Oocnes milik ku sendiri hHohoHoho!**

Chapter 5 Welcome Home and Surprise

" **Aku...Aku...tidak mau ikut dengan kalian!** " ketus Genevie, membuat mereka cengo mendengarnya, tidak mau lama-lama berdiam diri, Lavi mulai menceritakan.

" Mungkin kami belum menceritakan tentang semuanya mengenai tentang Exorcist yang merupakan tugas dan kewajiban kami, aku akan menjawab pertanyaaanmu, sepertinya yang kelihatannya kamu belum percaya dengan kami", ucap Lavi, Genevie mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Dan apakah yang ingin kau tanyakan " tanya Lavi yang berpose Detektif yang sedang duduk dengan gaya cool, membuat Allen, Genevie dan Lenalee Sweatdrop.

" Pertanyaan pertama Jelaskan lagi Apa sebenarnya kalian dan semua yang berhubungan dengan ini ? " Genevie langsung bertanya secara keseluruhan dalam satu kalimat efektif, sepertinya dia tidak mau dibawa-bawa oleh teka-teki yang membingungkan ini.

" Baiklah, sekitar beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, muncullah orang berbadan besar, memakai topi dan baju berbentuk bunny itu, yang kemudian dikenal dengan **Earl of Millenium**, dia mulai membuat Akuma yang merupakan mesin pembunuh untuk membawa mereka 3 hari kegelapan dan menghancurkan Era umat Manusia, lalu muncullah sebuah cube pemberian Tuhan yang kami yakini adalah suatu senjata untuk menghentikan dan menghancurkan ambisi Earl of Millenium, dalam **cube **menceritakan tentang ambisi dan kehancuran besar pada dunia jika tidak dapat menghancurkan Earl of Millenium, cube terbagi menjadi 109 bagian yang dikenal dengan **Innocent **tersebar diseluruh dunia, untuk mengalahkan Earl of Millenium, kami membuat sebuah serikat bernama **Black Order** yang didalam nya terdapat Exorcists, Finder, Scientist untuk menghentikannya. Exorcist dipilih oleh Innocent itu sendiri, bersikronasi dengannya, membuat Innocent itu menjadi Anti Weapon Akuma, Exorcist mempunyai tugas selain menghancurkan Akuma, juga mencari keberadaan Innocent yang tersebar keseluruh dunia, menyimpannya sampai diketemukan orang yang cocok bersikronasi sekaligus mencegah Earl of Millenium dan mereka semua untuk menghancurkan dengan Innocent tersebut, contohnya tentang Hutan Es itu yang kami yakini itu adalah efek Innocent, masalah Innocent aku sudah menjelaskan waktu dihutan itu selebihnya sama " jelas Lavi.

" Lalu Siapa sebenarnya Earl of Millenium dan mereka semua yang kau maksudkan juga bagaimana mereka bisa menghancurkan Innocent itu, sebenarnya kekuatan apa yang mereka punya sehingga dapat menghancurkan Innocent yang sehebat itu " tanya Genevie.

" Earl of Millenium, kami tidak tahu jelas apa itu dia, tetapi Earl of Millenium memiliki aliansi dengan Superhuman yang juga mempunyai kekuatan menghancurkan Innocent dan memiliki ambisi yang sama dengan Earl of Millenium yang dikenal sebagai **Keluarga Noah**. Keluarga Noah mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghancurkan Innocent yang dikenal dengan **Dark Matter** sedangkan Earl of Millenium mempunyai kekuatan Dark Matter selain menghancurkan Innocent, dia juga dapat membuat Akuma dari kesedihan manusia. **Keluarga Noah berjumlah 13 member** dengan kemampuan yang unik diatas rata-rata kemampuan manusia mereka bisa hidup abadi, dengan terus berengkarnasi sampai sekarang dan orang berengkarnasi akan menjadi Noah sambil membawa memori tentang Keluarga Noah terdahulu sekaligus kebencian terhadap manusia yang menurut mereka kotor. Keluarga Noah sangat kejam dan sadis dalam membunuh manusia terutama Exorcist yang paling mereka benci " terang Lavi.

" Apa yang mereka benci dari manusia juga, apa alasan melakukan semua ini lagipula mereka juga manusia hanya bedanya mungkin kemampuan lebih, tapi manusia tetaplah manusia juga bukan? " tanya Genevie dengan tenang.

" Innocent memilih Exorcist menandakan bahwa mereka **Apostle** terpilih oleh Tuhan untuk menghancurkan kegelapan didunia manusia ini, tapi Keluarga Noah mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah Apostle sesungguhnya yang dipilih Tuhan, Tuhan menugaskan mereka untuk menghancurkan Era Manusia, mereka membenci Innocent karena mereka kekuatan dari Tuhan yang salah " jelas Lavi

" Che... itu sepertinya pertempuran hanya membuktikan ego antar pihak kalian saja, kalian itu hanya meributkan siapa yang pantas dan tidak pantasnya sebagai Apostle itu. " ketus Genevie yang sepertinya mereka sedikit membenarkan akan hal itu. " Lalu Allen kenapa mati kirimu berubah menjadi aneh jika ada Akuma yang menyerang? " Genevie mengalihkan topik ini, langsung membuat Allen kaget...

" Mata terkutuk ini akan aktif bila ada Akuma yang mendekat dan aku dapat melihat jiwa yang terperangkap dalam akuma tersebut " ucap Allen dengan nada lemahnya sambil memegang mata kirinya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat kutukan itu Allen ? " tanya Genevie tapi tak ditanggapi Allen , dia langsung mengerti. " Gomenasai Allen, aku tidak bermaksud " Maaf Genevie yang diberi senyum palsu Allen tanda dia baik-baik saja. " Allen... kalau tidak menyukainya, jangan tersenyum seperti itu " batin Genevie.

" Yah cukup acara tanya jawabnya, lagipula Genevie-chan harus tetap ikut dengan kami " **ucap Lavi dengan riang!,** langsung ditatap Genevie dengan geram.

" Apa yang kau maksud Lavi , lagipula aku tidak setuju ingin menjadi Exorcist bukannn? " teriak Genevie. " Yah karena kereta ini langsung menuju Black Order dan tidak turun ke Stasiun manapun jadi kau akan keBlack Order bersama kami." Timpal Lavi.

" Genevie Kamu kehilangan ingatan dan tak tahu siapa dirimu mungkin saja kau bisa ingat jika ikut dengan kami ke Black Order, Black Order merupakan tempat yang aman didunia ini ", senyum Lenalee sepertinya senang mendapat keluarga baru, apalagi perempuan yang seusia dengannya seakan-akan mendapat saudara baru pada Genevie yang dibalas anggukan ragu oleh Genevie karena tidak tega menolak ajakan Lenalee yang matanya berbinar-binar.

" Yah pasti kau akan betah senang tinggal di Black Order **Genevie-chan ~~~!,** juga kau bisa berubah pikiranmu tentang tawaran ini " cerianya Lavi dan Genevie hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan mereka. _**Sepertinya ini akan jadi awal dari perubahan besar-besaran dalam kehidupan mereka semua.**_

**Headquarter Black Order**

" **Sugoii desu ne**, tempat ini tinggi dan besar. Apakahkah kita perlu memanjat tebing itu " tunjuk dia dan mendapat gelenggan kepala dari mereka. _**( Author : " Aku menggunakan Headquarter lama Black Order, karena lebih bagus dan lebih berkesan Markas daripada Headquarter penggantinya " )**_

" Kita lewat sebuah terowongan bawah air untuk mencapai Headquarter Black Order, tebing ini hanya pengecoh musuh dan penguji bagi orang yang ingin masukinya " terang Allen

" Ayo, semuanya kita harus bergegas " ucap Lenalee dan direspon oleh Allen dan Lavi, tapi mereka merasa ada hal yang ganjil disini, " Kenapa tidak terdengar suara Genevie nya ?" batin mereka bertiga, lalu mereka menengok belakang mereka

" **Genevieeee~~~~!, dimana kau ?"** panik mereka bertiga, karena bakal bahaya jika seorang gadis tersesat disini _**dan orang yang mereka cari menghilang seketika tanpa jejak, dan tanpa harus berfikir lagiii...Mereka...**_karena banyak hewan buas dan lebih buas lagi perangkap-perangkap yang diciptakan oleh Chief Komui Lee contohnnya Komurin XXXX yang tak jelas tingkat keamananannya. Mereka dalam keadaan paniknya mencarinya, semakin bertambah panik lagi mereka tak menemukannya. Lalu mereka mencoba menggunakan Innocentnya seperti Lenalee menggunakan Dark Bootsnya untuk terbang. Lalu Lenalee mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari jauh, dia menengok sumber suara itu dan melihat lambaian tangan dari orang yang membuat repot mereka sejak tadi, dia kelihatan kotor, kumal dan sedikit lelah yang kelihatan sebabkan olehh...

Lenalee memanggil Allen dan Lavi yang masih mencari Genevie dibawah tebing menghampiri Genevie yang ternyata sudah di atas tebing yang terdapat pintu masuk Gerbang Utama Black Order.

" Genevie..., kau darimana saja, sangat berbahaya sekali jika kau tersesat disini tanpa kami " Lenalee yang sangat khawatir pada calon saudara perempuan barunya, Yupp! Lenalee berharap agar Nii-san nya mau mengadopsi Genevie sebagai keluarga dan saudara angkat mereka, karena Lenalee sangat menyukai dan menyayanginya walau mereka baru saja berteman." Kau membuat kami lelah mencarimu kesana kemari, ternyata kau sudah ada diatas tebing " Lenalee yang mulai dengan sister complexnya dan membuat mereka sweatdrop dan merasa kasian pada Genevie yang mulai diceramahi oleh Lenalee.

" Gomenasai... Lenalee, aku hanya mencoba mendaki tebing ini, karena sangat menarik dan menantang aku jadi terus memanjat tanpa sadar sudah disana ", Genevie yang menunduk-menunduk minta maaf pada mereka semua terutama Lenalee kelihatannya membuat dia frustasi dengan ceramahnya.

" Sudah-sudah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita segera masuk dan menemui Komui ", Allen mencoba menenangkan, mereka berjalan menuju Gerbang Utama Black Order yang pastinya ada tes scanning Akuma mereka yang selalu membuat Allen dan Krory dulu disangka Akuma, merepotkannya berurusan dengan si iblis BaKanda dan hampir dimasak oleh Komurin. Tapi kali ini mereka semua bisa tenang karena Genevie bukanlah Akuma. Akhirnya mereka semua tiba di Gerbang itu dan pastinya tes scanning Akuma mulai menscanning, dan mereka hanya perlu menunggu scanning itu men-scan Genevie.

" **Kau keluar ~~!,** bahaya Gadis ini bahaya mungkin kaki tangan Earl of Millenium! " terik tangis Gaje Tes Scanning, membuat alarm peringatan keseluruh headquarter, yang langsung membuat mereka semua kaget.

" **Ehh chotto matte kudasai, aku ini manusia bukan Akuma, check lagi dengan benar donk~~~~ " **dengan marah Genevie yang mulai menendang alat Tes scanning dengan keras lagi menghancurkan dan dihentikan oleh Lavi dan Lenalee karena bisa-bisa alat itu akan musnah berkat tendangan mautnya. Allen sekarang mencoba menangkan alat tersebut.

" X-ray hentikan Genevie itu bukan Akuma, dia itu manusia buktinya mata kutukanku tidak bereaksi " terang Allen untuk menenangkan suasana, " Lalu kenapa kau menyangka dia Akuma, X- ray " tanya Allen.

" **Gadis itu ...Gadis itu... baru pertama kali aku melihat Gadis secantik, semanis dan sesempurna dia didunia ini, pasti dia adalah alat yang digunakan Earl of Millenium "** teriak nangis gajenya lagi, dan sukses membuat Genevie berhenti marah, langsung membeku kaku diikuti oleh 3 Exorcist itu. Tak menyangka alat itu benar-benar berfikir seperti itu, kayaknya Alat itu perlu diperbaiki batin mereka berempat. Sebelum mereka kembali menjelaskan kembali mulai muncul robot-robot Komurin berjumlah sangat banyak, alhasil pertarungan yang merepotkan terjadi dan sukses selalu berhasil dihentikan_**, Thanks terhadap Lenalee dan Dark Bootsnya dengan pasti sukses mengantar Komurin-komurin itu menjadi penghias langit malam alias bintang gitu-Lohh!**_

**Dalam Headquarter Black Order**

" Akhirnya bisa masuk juga, Mou... Nii-san benar-benar keterlaluan memasang Komurin-Komurin itu menambah kehancuran saja, juga sepertinya X-Ray memang perlu pebaikan ", mencak-mencak Lenalee, sepertinya Allen dan Lavi hanya bisa mendengarkan karena tidak mau kena semprot curcolnya Lenalee yang tak ada habisnya_**. Tapi kemana lagi Genevie? Apa dia hilang lagi?**_

Oh dia sedang berkelana dan menjelajah semua tempat dalam mimpi indahnya, Yuppp saudara-saudara dia sedang tidur dalam tenang sekaligus nyaman karena kelelahan diakibatkan mengejar kereta lalu kabur dari Komurin, dalam gendongan ala bride style oleh kelinci merah kita, Lavi The Junior Bookman_**. ( Lavi : " Arigatou Author sedeng ... eh maksud ku Author cantik, manis ini. Akhirnya aku dapat mengendong Genevie-chan. Lavi yang masih girang dan mengeratkan gendongan ketubuh malaikat kita ini.." serasa terbang di surga " khayal Lavi,,,,Author : " Yah untuk chapter kali ini saja ku izinkan , lagipula kau tak akan bisa memeluk apalagi mendekatinya hihihi 'devil smirk Author '...Lavi : " Naniiii? Siapa yang berani memisahkanku huhhhh kubakar diaa~~~~~! Geram Lavi mengaktifkan Innocentnya, Lavi mengamuk marah pada Author sedeng ini, lalu mereka terdiam merasakan hawa seram mencekam dibelakang mereka, mereka menengok... Author & Lavi : " Hieeeeeeeeee! " tiba-tiba pedang berada dileher merekaa... Mysterius Man :" Che... Author sedeng...Baka Usagi lanjutkan ceritanyaa " geram dia masih mengenggam pedang keleher mereka,,,, Author & Lavi : " BaKanda/Yuu-chan! " teriak mereka gajeee,,,, Kanda : " Chee... hentikan ocehan kalian dan lanjutkan cerita atau Mugen ini yang berbicara, lalu Baka Usagi jangan pernah memanggil nama itu lagi ". Kanda dengan makin mendekatkan Mugennya keleher mereka, Author & Lavi : " Baik,,,, Waka-sama " sembah sujud mereka,, Kanda : "Che.." )**_

" **Awas... Lavi** kalau kau macam-macam dengan Genevie, dia perempuan jadi jangan membuat **PERVERT MENGERTIII** ", Allen dan Lenalee memperingatkan, Lavi hanya mengangguk, lebih baik dia nikmati saja mengendong Genevie sambil melihat wajah imutnya yang tertidur. Sambil berjalan mereka dilihat ingin tahu oleh Finder dan pegawai dari Science lainnya, yang kelihatan muka mereka semua memerah malu melihat sesuatu yang digendong Lavi, merasa cemburu Lavi mulai berlari menuju Kantor Chief Komui Lee, meninggalkan Allen dan Lenalee hanya menghela nafas denggan perilaku Lavi itu.

" Ano Allen-kun...Lenalee, Siapa gadis yang dibawa Lavi itu " tanya Jonny blushing kayaknya dia terpikat oleh kecantikan Genevie.

" Jonny-san itu adalah Genevie dia adalah... " Allen ragu untuk menjawab karena mereka memaksa Genevie untuk datang kesini dan menjadi Exorcist yang belum di Iyakan olehnya.

" Gadis itu namanya Genevie Rousessvelt, dia akan menjadi Keluarga baru kita dan saudara baruku " , lantang Lenalee, membuat Jonny mengangguk ikut senang, tidak dengan Allen yang kelihatan ini bukan ide yang bagus " batin Allen. " Semoga Genevie tidak marah akan hal ini " batin Allen. Allen yang langsung menyusul Lenalee kelihatannya senang ingin memberikan kabar berita ini pada kakak laki yang tersayangnya itu.

**Tempat Sampah a.k.a Kantor Chief Komui Lee**

Lavi masuk kantor Komui alias mendobrak pintu tersebut, yang membuat jadi terengah-engah capek berlari sambil membawa Genevie yang masih tidur, dan Komui hanya menatap Sweatdrop melihat Junior Bookman ini, namun Komui mulai menatap Gadis yang tertidur dalam gendongan Lavi ini,

" **Lavi...Siapa Gadis ini Lavi**, kau jangan asal membawa Gadis cantik **untuk pemuas hasrat mu ini "** tegas Komui yang membuat Lavi sedikit kesal karena dikira lelaki hidung belang, kekesalan Lavi mereda karena ada yang mendobrak alias menghancurkan pintu tersebut **~~~Poor Pintu~~~~.**

" Nii-san Gadis ini adalah calon keluarga baru Black Order karena dia Exorcist seperti kita dan calon saudara perempuan baruku " teriak Genevie senang, Komui yang mungkin hanya menganguk dengan bagian Exorcistnya tapi dia kaget mendengar kalau adik kesayangannya ingin dia mengangkat Genevie menjadi saudara angkat mereka, Komui mencoba menanyakan alasannya dan Lavi langsung menjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir sekaligus kemampuan Genevie yang terbilang unik dan beda dari Exorcist biasanya perlu bersikronasi dengan Innocent, membuat Komui mengangga mata dan mulutnya kaget mendengar ada kemampuan Genevie yang unik itu.

" Jadi begitu, berarti gadis ini adalah Exorcist baru kita, kita harus senang karena Exorcist sangat sulit ditemukan apalagi mempunyai kemampuan seunik ini, lalu Lenalee masalah adopsi ini aku setuju saja denganmu, jika membuatmu senang ". Lenalee langsung memeluk Nii-san dan Komui merasa bahagia karenanya, melihat adiknya sudah jarang memeluknya mungkin kehadiran gadis ini dapat membahagiakan Lenalee lagipula Komui juga senang mempunyai adik perempuan baru yang mungkin lebih manis, cantik dan Pure seperti dia, sepertinya Lavi harus mulai hati-hati dengan Komui jika dia mendekati Genevie, Allen hanya memandang sambil merapal mantra kalau " semoga tak terjadi hal yang buruk " gumam Allen.

" Lalu , Bagaimana dengan kasus di Hutan East London ", Komui mengalihkan topik kali ini.

" Kami menelusuri Hutan tersebut tapi tidak menemukan kalau penyebabnya adalah Innocent, dan Innocent baru kami temukan dari Genevie yang dia dapatkan dari seorang Gadis kecil yang ditolongnya sebelum dia kehilangan ingatannya ", Allen langsung mengeluarkan Innocent itu dari saku jaketnya.

" Sepertinya Earl ataupun Noah juga bukanlah menyebabkan ini semua, dikarenakan mereka juga mengirim Akuma untuk mengeceknya ", timpal Lavi, Komui langsung mengerti.

" Kalau begitu kita akan membawa Genevie sekaligus Innocent itu kepada Hevlaska agar Hevlaska mengecek seberapa besar sikronasinya ". Genevie kembali digendong lagi tapi bukan dengan Lavi karena Komui di Deathglare oleh Komui dan di gendong oleh Komurin yang seri yang sudah tak diingat oleh mereka. Mereka sampai dengan menggunakan lift bawa tanah dan Hevlaska sudah berdiri didepan mereka.

" _**Apa yang menyebakan kalian datang kesini?,**_Apakah ada Innocent yang kalian dapat atau ada Exorcist baru " tanya penasaran Hevlaska.

" Selamat Malam Hevlaska " sapa Allen dan direspon oleh Hevlaska, " Kami membawa keduanya Innocent sekaligus Exorcist baru, namanya Genevie Rousessvelt tapi dia belum pernah bersikronasi untuk bertarung dengan Akuma juga dia mempunyai kemampuan unik dapat berkomunikasi dengan Innocent " terang Allen, dan Hevlaska merespon mengerti. Lalu Hevlaska mengambil Innocent langsung masuk ke tubuhnya dan dia menggunakan tentakel nya untuk mengangkat Genevie dan mulai mepertemukan kedua kening mereka berdua, mulailah Hevlaska bercahaya tanda dia mulai mengecek sikronasinya tapi aneh cahayanya lebih besar dari biasanya, mereka semua membelalak kaget dan melihat lebih teliti yang ternyata semua Innocent dalam tubuh Hevlaska bersinar semua. Kemudian mereka mendengar Hevlaska berbicara sesuatu dengan nada berat.

" _**Sikronasi 35 %...50%...75% 90%**__ ,_ mereka mulai kaget kembali, karena Genevie belum pernah menggunakan Innocent sebelumnya, hanya berkomunikasi saja dengan mereka. Tapi sepertinya Hevlaska masih melanjutkan sikronasinya.

_**95%...100%...,**_ mereka kaget ternyata Genevie sudah level Jendral tapi _**...125%...150%...175%..**_mereka mungkin pingsan mendengarnya, sehebat itukah gadis itu sampai melebihi sikronasi lebih dari 100% yang sudah level Jendral...

_**200% KHAAHHHKKKK~~~~~**_aku sudah tidak kuat lagi ", teriak Hevlaska dengan lemahnya, yang mulai melemaskan Genevie atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan Genevie yang untung sudah diselamatkan oleh Allen.

" **Hevlaska...kau baik-baik saja, Apa maksud semua ini " **panik Komui, _**" Sepertinya Gadis ini memilki sikronasi melebihi dari 100% yang selevel Jendral, dia bisa bersikronasi dengan semua Innocent walaupun Innocent itu sudah bersikronasi dengan orang lain, selain itu dia bisa melihat, mendengar dan merasakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa pada umumnya, aku tak kuat lagi menahan gejolak Innocent yang diakibatkan oleh Gadis ini, aku meramalkan Gadis ini akan menjadi kunci dari semua perubahan besar-besaran pada Dunia ini sama seperti halnya dengan Allen Walker sebagai Destroyer of Time penentu Perang ini, takdir dan masa depan Gadis ini akan terombang-ambing dengan Kegelapan dan Cahaya yang saling beradu mana yang paling kuat, hanya keputusannya akan membawa kunci tentang Allen Walker sebagai Destroyer of Time, hanya sejauh itu saja aku bisa menganalisa gadis ini " **_selesai Hevlaska meramalkan dan membuat mereka semua takjub melihat satu lagi orang yang akan menjadi kunci perang mereka ini, sedangkan Allen hanya tak menyangka kalau takdir dan masa depan Genevie akan berhubungan dengannya, sedangkan dirinya masih bingung tentang status dirinya sebagai Exorcist ataupun Noah.

" Apakah yang harus kulakukan Mana " batin Allen.

" _Hahaha kau hanya perlu jalanin dan menikmatinya takdirmu sebagai Noah...Allen~~~!_ " suara tawa The Fourteenth dalam pikiran Allen yang membuat Allen kaget, frustasi sekaligus ingin berteriak mendengarnya, tapi teriakan hampir keluar dari mulutnya dihentikan oleh belaian tangan lembut dan sejuk menghangatkan yang membelai wajah sampai pipinya.

" **Daijoubu,,,,,,** Allen wajahmu pucat dan dingin sekali lagi, **Apakah kau kedinginan ?** aku akan menghangatkanmu dengan membuat teh hangat yang enak " tutur Genevie yang terbangun dengan senyum menenangkan sambil membelai wajah Allen terus-menerus, entah kenapa membuat Allen merasakan kehangatan yang dirindukan.

" Perasaan hangat ini Apa ini? suara The Fourteenth sudah tak terdengar lagi kenapa aku merasa rindu dengan belaian ini, terasa seperti Mana...tidak ini lebihh...aku rindu padamu Mana..." batin Allen rindu.

" Etto Allen ini dimana " tanya Genevie bingung, lalu dia melihat Lenalee, Lavi, orang yang bertopi baret putih berkacamata...lalu ..., membuat Genevie melotot kaget dan jantung berdetak kencang.

" **HIYAAAAAAAAAaaaaa~! Hantuuuuuuu "** teriak takut Genevie dan akhirnya kembali berbaring dalam gendongan seseorang a.k.a Allen Walker, atau lebih tepatnya dia pingsan. Membuat mereka semua Sweatdrop kecuali Hevlaska yang pundung sedih karena dikira Hantu, padahal itu Gurita..ehh sorry... Hevlaska**...~~~Poor Hevlaska~~~~...**

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Why, I Must See You once Again

**Disclaimare Notice :****D-graymaN Millik KatsurA Hoshino Sensei. The Oocnes milik ku sendiri hHohoHoho.**

**Story by Biyan Kurozen**

**Just Enjoy it and Please Review **

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sepertinya walaupun dia kehilangan ingatan tapi phobia terhadap hal gaib tak bisa dilupakan ", simpul Lavi, direspon oleh anggukan mereka semua, except Genevie yang sekarang pingsan.

" Tapi semuanya... Genevie sebenarnya menolak untuk menjadi Exorcist ", terang Allen yang membuat Komui kaget sepertinya Lavi dan Lenalee lupa menceritakan hal itu.

" Aku yang akan berusaha untuk membujuknya agar dia menjadi Exorcist ", ucap Lenalee, dia benar-benar berharap Genevie menjadi saudara barunya.

" Yang penting Lenalee, Genevie setuju tinggal disini saja sudah cukup masalahnya akan bahaya sekali kalau kemampuan uniknya itu sampai diketahui Earl of Millenium maupun Noah, pasti dia akan dibunuh atau menggunakannya untuk mencari Innocent atau berbuat yang lebih tehadap Innocent tersebut ", ucap Komui yang diberi angggukan setuju mereka semua.

" Tenang saja aku akan melindunginya lagipula dia adalah bagian dari keluarga, aku berhutang budi dengannya terus ", timpal Allen yang sekarang tersenyum, tapi senyum ini benar-benar tulus dari lubuknya terdalam. Mereka semua kaget sekaligus senang melihat Allen sepertinya kedatangan Genevie membuat perubahan baik bagi Allen, dia benar-benar kunci dari perubahan besar-besaran seperti diramalkan oleh Hevlaska.

" Aku akan membawa Genevie kekamarnya, tapi dia tidur dimana? ", tanya Allen

" Untuk sementara ini Genevie tidur dikamarku saja, kalau dia bangun aku akan langsung membujuknya untuk tinggal disini ", jawab Lenalee senang, karena dia akan sekamar dengan saudara barunya ini.

" Baiklah aku akan segera menyiapkan kamar untuknya dan masalah hal kemampuannya atau perekrutan sebagai Exorcist jangan sampai diketahui oleh orang lain terutama Pihak Central, Exorcist lain dan Noah, kalian mengerti ", ucap Komui nada serius dan mereka langsung mengerti, mereka langsung membawa Genevie kekamar Lenalee, kemudian Allen dan Lavi kembali kamarnya tapi bagi Lavi, dia masih memikirkan dan merekamnya dengan photographic memorinya itu.

**Dilain suatu Kamar Exorcist**

**Dunia lala Land alias Mimpi**

Dibawah pohon sakura berguguran dengan indahnya dan dekat pohon itu ada yng ditumbuhi banyak bunga-bunga lotus yang bermekaran di kolam tersebut, ada dua bocah laki-laki sedang bermain pedang dengan riang dan senang sampai mereka mengabaikan teriakan dari seseorang yang jauh.

" Hei Gaki, sudah saatnya kalian pulang untuk makan siang. Aku sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk kalian " terang Gadis itu. Salah satu bocah itu berlari dan memeluk gadis itu yang selalu berbau harum bunga sakura itu.

" **Nee-san!,** Adik kesayanganmu yang satu lagi ini benar-benar ingin memotongku, ini mah bukannya bermain ", rengut kesal plus manja pada Gadis yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari mereka 10 th ini, Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar curhatan salah satu adik kesayangannya dan melihat satu lagi bocah laki-laki yang juga salah satu adik kesayangannya menghampiri, kelihatannya dia kesal melihat tingkah manja saudara laki-lakinya itu pada kakak perempuannya.

" Chee... lebih kau jangan memanjakan dia, dia tidak akan tumbuh menjadi pria sejati ", kesal bocah pemarah itu dan Gadis itu menyetil keningnya dengan keras, menyebalkan benjol yang cukup besar.

" Kau tidak sopan sekali pada Nee-san mu yang Kawaiii ini, apalagi kau tidak pernah memangggilku Nee-san, kau ini memang bodoh sekali sampai tidak bisa menghapal nama Nee-san mu ini ", kesal gadis ini, membuat bocah yang dipeluknya tadi tertawa dengan keras dan bocah pemarah hanya meringis kesakitannya akibal disentil oleh Nee-sannya tercinta.

" che... jika kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, maka aku memanggilmu Nee-san ", runtuk kesal bocah pemmarah itu.

" **Eeehhh~~~~!** Padahal nama itu sangat bagus dan imut sekali, masa kau tidak suka " balas Gadis pemilik mata blue cobalt itu.

" Chhheee... imut itu hanya untuk perempuan bukan untuk laki-laki sejati sepertiku, dan laki-laki sejati harus bisa melindungi wanita ", balas lagi bocah pemarah itu, lalu gadis itu merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan bocah pemarah itu.

" Aku tak pernah peduli kau lelaki sejati atau bukan,, kau hanyalah My Ototo yang sangat aku sayangi, kau adalah kau...tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiriii, karena itu My Lovely Ototo, kita akan selalu bersama-sama dan saling melindungi satu sama lain, kau tidak perlu berjuang sendirian seperti itu ", ucap lembut gadis itu dan membuat bocah pemarah itu mulai berhenti marah ketika Gadis itu mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

" Aku juga akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu, cobalah jadi apa yang kamu inginkan " , membuat bocah pemarah itu mulai menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Nee-san yang tercinta.

" Eehhh kenapa aku tidak dapat peluk dan cium darimu Nee-san " , sekarang giliran bocah yang satu lagi merengut kesal, dan mereka berdua hanya tertawa melihat tingakah saudara laki-lakinya.

" Gomen ...gomen kamu pasti juga akan mendapat cium dan peluk dariku Al-chan " gadis itu membuka tangannya, akhirnya kedua saudara laki-lakinya hanyut dalm pelukan Nee-san mereka.

" Kita akan selalu bersama, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita...aku akan selalu dihati kalian selamanya,, " walau maut mungkin memisahkan kita ", batin gadis itu.

" Kalian satu-satunya yang aku punya sekaligus berharga dan ku sayangi, adik-adikku sayangi My Kawaii Ototo...Al-chan dan ...

" **Kau My Baka Ototo...**

**YUU~~!-chan** ".senyum Gadis itu memudar..., lalu mimpi itu memudar seketika oleh paparan sinar sang surya...

" **Hahhh...hahhhh...hahhhh "** pria bermata Cobalt Blue ini jantung berdetak kencang, tanda dia kaget dengan mimpi itu, lalu dia memukul tangannya ketembok hingga tembok itu retak, darah hangat mengalir dari tangannya, sepertinya tangannya selain berdarah juga patah tulangnya. Tapi pemilik tangan seakan tidak peduli_**..toh pasti dia kan sembuh dengan cepet bukann!**_

" Che...Kenapa mimpi itu harus muncul lagiii, padahal aku tak pernah memimpikan itu sebelumnya, kayaknya aku merasakan akan ada sesuatu...che kenapa aku berpikiran sebodoh itu, aku jadi meng-iyakan kalau aku itu bodoh seperti si Moyashi itu bilang ", mencak marah Kanda...dan mulai berpikir akan melayangkan Mugen keleher moyashi itu, Kanda mulai dengan Devil Smirk_**...~~Poor Moyashi**_-chan pagi-pagi sudah mendapat santapan Mugen huhhhh~~~!

**Cafetaria Black Order**

" **ahmm...mhhh nyum, kraukklk..." **Allen yang bertumpuk sarapan paginya siap dia giling dengan perutnya, gadis disebelah hanya memandang dengan senyumnya.

" Kau imut sekali Allen, jika sedang makan jadi ingin mencubit pipimu itu lagi ", tawa kecil gadis itu, _**dan selaku korbannya hanya mendengus kesal hal paling tidak disukai oleh semua pria adalah katakan imut oleh seorang gadis, dan itu berlaku juga untuk Allen**_. Sang gadis a.k.a Genevie hanya meminum teh dan memakan muffinnya.

**FlashBackk...**

Seperti biasa pagi sudah datang, pasti selalu sukses membangunkan semua makhluk didunia ini, termasuk malaikat dan calon saudara barunya, sepertinya baru bangun duluan adalah malaikat kita alias Genevie yang mulai proses loading diotaknya,lalu...

" **Che...Kuso...kemarin menyebalkan sudah dipaksa dibawa ketempat aneh ini, jadi disuruh Exorcist pula dan paling parah melihat hantu AHHH! Yang itu tak perlu diingat **", teriak Genevie frustasi dan mulai memukul bantalnya sukses membuat Lenalee bangun.

" Ohayou Genevie, bagaimana tidurmu **HOOammmm**" gumam Lenalee..dan membuat Genevie menatap tajam ke arah Lenalee, sepertinya Lenalee tak berpengaruh sama sekali, hanya membuat Genevie membuang napas panjang memikirkan situasi ini.

" Ohayou juga Lenalee, tidurku cukup baik kok ", jawab sebodohnya Genevie.

" Genevie, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu dan ini sangat penting sekali " mendengar kata penting Genevie langsung memasang raut muka serius pada Lenalee.

" Bicaralah, Lenalee ", ucap Genevie lalu Lenalee menjelaskan maksudnya dan keinginannya mengangkat Genevie menjadi saudara angkatnya...Sedangkan Genevie sekarang beraut muka tak jelas senang, marah ataupun bimbang, tapi sepertinya Lenalee tidak berbohong dan tidak maksud yang jahat padanya, dia tidak boleh kasar pada seseorang yang bermaksud baik bukan...

" Masalah itu Lenalee, aku masih bingung dan tak bisa memberi jawaban, tapi mungkin aku sementara akan tinggal disini, lalu masalah menjadi Exx ", Lenalee langsung memotong dengan memeluk hangat Genevie, membuat Genevie bersemu merah.

" Terima Kasih, kau tinggal disini saja sudah cukup membuatku senang ", Lenalee langsung tertawa bahagia, membuat Genevie melonggo bingung akhirnya ikut tertawa tak jelas dengan Lenalee.

" Lenalee bisakah aku menemui Chief Komui Lee, Nii-san mu ada ingin kubicarakan dengannya ", mohon Genevie

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Nii-san " tanya Lenalee.

" Nanti kau juga tahu Lenalee, aku mohon " Genevie memohon lagi, Lenalee mengangguk mengerti, mereka langsung membersihkan diri dan menemui Komui yang sepertinya masih tidur dikamarnya.

**Kamar Komui Lee**

" Nii-san, buka pintunya ini aku Lenalee, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mu ", ucap Lenalee dan sukses membuat Komui langsung bangun mendengar suara indah dari mY cute lovely imoutonya itu, tanpa ragu lagi Komui tergesa-gesa membuka pintu dan memeluk Lenalee dan membuat Genevie Sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sister complex itu. Komui langsung mengerti maksud kedatangan Lenalee karena Genevie ada bersamanya.

" Aku mengerti akan kedatanganmu Genevie, jadi Apa jawabanmu ?, " tanya Komui, Genevie mulai menjawab dengan pertama-tama menarik nafas dengan panjang.

" Aku tetap menolak untuk menjadi Exorcist, karena menurutku perang antara kalian benar-benar memuakkan bagiku yang mendengarnya, aku juga lelah untuk menjelaskan alasan dari penolakanku tersebut, aku akan bersedia tinggal disini karena aku tak mengenal orang-orang selain kalian karena amnesiaku, sebagai tanda terima kasihku untuk membolehkan aku tinggal disini, aku akan mencoba membantu menemukan Innocent, ini semata-mata bukan untuk membantu kalian dalam perang ini, tapi untuk menyelamatkan Innocent yang kelihatannya ketakutan, ingin mencari tempat aman dan menurutku Black Order tempat yang aman untuk Innocent untuk saat ini, untuk sementara itu cukup alasanku, soalnya aku masih belum mengerti situasi ini, juga belum mengenal kalian secara baik, tapi jujur kesan pertamaku terhadap kalian adalah orang yang baik dan memiliki hati yang tulus, juga niat dan tujuan baik terhadapku. Aku sangat tertolong sekali karena hal itu ", terang Genevie dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar di bibir manisnya.

" Dan masalah aku mau diangkat menjadi saudara kalian, itu aku masih bingung untuk memutuskan karena aku ingin mencoba mengembalikan ingatanku, aku tidak merasa sedih masalah amnesiaku, Cuma yang membuat sedih atau membebani pikiranku adalah Bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang mengenal baik diriku seperti Orang Tuaku, saudaraku jika aku mempunyainya mereka, lalu teman-temanku maupun siapapun yang mengenalku pasti akan merasa sedih karena, aku tak punya ingatan maupun kenangan tentang mereka dan perlahan-lahan melupakkan tentang mereka semua jika aku tak mencoba mengingat mereka, aku tak perduli kenangan itu indah maupun buruk, karena dilupakan oleh orang disayangi itu rasanya sakit sekali, aku tak ingin mereka merasakan hal itu " , Genevie mencoba menahan air matanya yang jatuh dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar lalu dia merasa ada yang mendekap hangat dirinya.

" Tenanglah kau tak perlu sedih, orang yang mengenalmu juga pasti akan sedih jika melihat mu menangis, mereka juga bisa mengerti perasaan yang kau rasakan saat ini, Genevie tidak apa-apa kalau kau menolaknya, kami hargai keputusanmu yang bijak ", ucap Komui dengan lembut dan terus memeluk Genevie hingga dia tenang.

" Aku tak pernah bilang kalau akan menolaknya bukan? Aku hanya bilang belum bisa menjawabnya, lagipula aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai saudara kalian, walau secara tidak sah dimata hukum, lagipula aku masih ingin menyandang nama Rousessvelt sebagai nama keluargaku walau belum bisa mengingat keluargaku ", jawab Genevie dengan senyum malu, dan sekali lagi mendapat pelukan hangat atau tepatnya mencekik dengan erat Genevie yang dilakukan oleh orang yang saat ini dianggap saudara...

" Akhirnya aku mendapatkan My New lovely Pure Angel Cute Imouto ", ucap Lenalee dan Komui bersamaan, dan menambah daya cekikannya. **" Help me...My God "** , batin Genevie yang hampir kehabisan oksigen, lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan mautnya, tanpa ragu Genevie menghisap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya masuk paru-parunya.

" **Ngomong-ngomong, hentikan acara menguping dan keluarlah kalian Allen... Lavi, mendengar secara diam-diam pembicaraan seseorang itu tidak baik ", Genevie** dengan senyum horrornya, langsung membuat pemilik nama itu menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu kamar Komui, sepertinya **mereka harus berhati-hati dengan insting kuat Genevie, daripada mendapat halnya buruk seperti mereka dapat dari Baka Oni Black Order.**

**End FlashBaaaacckkkkkkk...**

" **Hehehhe tapi Genevie-chan**! kau tak perlu memasang senyum mengerikan seperti itu menginggatkanku dengan YUU-chan saja atau ...", Lavi tidak jadi melanjutkan karena yang bersangkutan alias Allen sedang duduk manis dengan sarapan paginya tercinta. Genevie bingung kenapa Lavi menjadi menatap Allen lalu siapa itu Yuu-chan.

" **Siapa itu YUU-chan Lavi ?** tanya Genevie, membuat mereka bertiga menjadi bertampang zombie, membuat Genevie Sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh mereka.

" Genevie... nama panjangnya adalah Kanda YUU, dia juga Exorcist seperti kami, Cuma lebih baik kau memanggil dia Kanda karena dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama pertamanya, kalau tidak bersiap-siaplah menghadapi Mugen dari Oni Black Order ini " bisik Lenalee menjelaskan, **Genevie mulai membayangkan Oni Black Order, pasti tampangnya menakutkan seperti hantu ihhhhh!** **Genevie langsung berkeringat dingin memikirkan Phobianya itu.**

" Biasanya Lavi yang selalu mendapatkan kekejaman dari BaKanda, karena dia selalu memanggilnya nama pertamanya ", jawab Allen yang kelihatan sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

" Tapi kau juga sering berdebat dan ribut dengan YUU, betulkan Moyashi-chan ", Allen berkedut keningnya mendengar nama terkutuk itu.

" Itu karena BaKanda selalu memanggilku dengan nama Moyashi, juga Lavi nama ku itu Allen... kau mengerti ", ketus Allen sambil memakan Mitarashi Dango dan Teh hitam dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Genevie yang berjanji lagi membuatkannya untuk Allen, jika dia ada masalah.

" Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Kanda, biasanya dia paling pagi datang ", Lenalee mengalihkan topik, Allen dan Lavi langsung berfikir sama dengan Lenalee, sedangkan Genevie karena memikirkan dia seseram setan langsung ketakutan lagi, tapi hati kecil sangat ingin tahu tentang Kanda YUU itu.

" Mungkin YUU-chan sedang gondok atau bad mood karena misinya ada yang gagal, lebih baik kita selesaikan sarapannya, Komui sepertinya akan memanggil kita semua setelah kita selesai sarapan " dan sepertinya Lavi berkata benar karena terdengar suara Komui yang memanggil lewat speaker mereka semua juga sekaligus BaKanda juga_**, jadi So Pasti mereka bertemu dengannya bukan~~~!**_

**Kanda PoV**

" **Cheee...** sialan Komui memanggil waktu yang tidak tepat ", kesalnya, karena baru selesai mandi dan meditasi untuk menjernihkan pikiran tentang mimpi itu. Lagipula aku telat bangun dan belum memakan Soba yang merupakan menu makanan setiap harinya, alhasil membuatnya bertambah marah dan ingin mencingcang Komui itu, Awas saja kau Komui bersiaplah dicincang Mugen. Lalu menuju Cafetaria untuk makan Soba dulu...terdengar suara Allen, Lenalee, Lavi dan satu orang lagi tidak jelas suaranya, melihat mereka keluar dari Cafetaria sepertinya menuju ketempat Komui. Baguslah tidak bertemu mereka, semuanya penganggu saja terutama Baka Usagi, tapi siapa suara yang satunya lagi tak terdengar, **Ahh~~~!** Lupakan saja merepotkan saja, lalu langsung mengarahkan kaki menuju Cafetaria dan makan Sobanya walau sebenarnya perasaannya tidak tenang, mulai jantung berdetak dengan cepat memikirkan tentang suara misterius itu...

Pasti Exorcist baru, dia tidak akan bertambah lama dan mati dengan mudah, tunggu dulu spertinya aku pernah berpikir itu,,,,,Cheee itu waktu datangnya Moyashhiiii...Kau benar-benar bukan hanya mendapat sarapan dari Mugen juga sekaligus Dessert nya, pikirnya mulai merancang ide penyiksaan terhadap Moyashi dengan mengerluarkan seringai dan aura menakutkan sepanjang 100 meter, dan membuat yang berada dalam Cafetaria kabur semua termasuk Jerry Sang Koki.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan, lalu menemui Komui keparat itu, mungkin memperkenalkan Exorcist baru itu dan paling menyusahkan setim dengannya di misi selamjutnya menyebalkaN~~!, Pikirnya, sepertinya harus menambah daftar penyiksaannya dengan Mugenku...,,, Che...benar-benar menganggu runtuk kesalnya pada dirinya sendiri.

**End kanda PoV**

**Kantor Chief Komui Lee**

" Lavi...Genevie... Aku punya misi untuk kalian " ucap Komui, membuat semuanya terheran-heran.

" Tunggu Nii-San, ini terlalu cepat untuk Genevie, apalagi dia amnesia akan berbahaya untuknya untuk melawan Akuma, dia tak bisa bertarung seperti sebelum dia kehilangan ingatannya ", protes Lenalee.

" Tunggu apa aku benar-benar pernah bertarung dengan Akuma, yahh aku belum bisa percaya apa yang Innocent itu perlihatkan kejadian sebelum aku kehilangan ingatan itu ", tanya Genevie ragu.

" Kau bertarung dengan hebat dan bisa mengunggulin kami dalam bertarung melawan Akuma, cara mu melawan, bertahan dan menghindar sangatlah luar biasa, Genevie-chan bertarung dengan Pedang secara profesional sekali ", Lavi menjelaskan, dan membuat Genevie jadi kaget. " Apa aku benar-benar sekuat itu " batin Genevie.

" Benar yang dikatakan Lenalee, Komui-san...Genevie masih belum bisa bertarung dan menjalankan misi ini, walau ada Lavi yang mungkin bisa melindunginya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat jelek Lavi sangat berbahaya untuk Genevie ", Allen dan Lenalee langsung menatap tajam Lavi seakan-akan **berkata JANGAN PERNAH BERANI BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM PADANYA**, membuat Lavi langsung bercucuran keringat ketakutan.

" Apa boleh Aku juga tak ingin **My New Imouto yang imut dan cantik seperti malaikat ini jatuh ditangan Playboy gila ini **", Komui menatap serius pada Lavi. " Lagipula aku juga menyertakan Kanda dalam misi tersebut. Mendengar hal itu Lavi langsung menangisi nasibnya dalam hati sedangkan Allen, Lenalee dan Komui langsung tertawa senang melihat Baka Usagi itu siap jadi santapan Mugen Kanda kalau dia berbuat aneh lagi.

" Chief Lee hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, aku ini tidak suka dipanggil itu mengelikan ", Komui mendengar itu seakan tersambar kilat mendengar hal itu, langsung berlari dan memeluk Genevie otomatis Komui langsung menangis gaje yang mellow dramatis.

" **Hueksssss Genevie-chan jangan membenci Nii-san mu ini, kau emang adikku yang manis dan imut bak malaikat, harusnya kau memanggil dengan Nii-san mulai sekarang** ", Genevie bersabar untuk tidak memukul, menendang dan menghancurkan segala sesuatunya.

" Baiklah tapi kumohon lepaskan pelukannya dan berhenti menanggis Nii-san ", senyum Genevie yang langsung membuat Komui meloncat kegirangan, membuat mereka **Sweatdrop berjamaahh~!**

" **Tapi jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial dariku Nii-san " , **senyum Genevie semakin melebar tapi mereka semua merasakan hawa iblis darinya yang siap membunuh kapan saja.

" **Jangan pernah membuat dia marah! Wajahnya dan sifat bagai malaikat tapi hatinya bisa seperti iblis jika dia marah "**, batin mereka berempat...

" Baiklah karena aku sudah berjanji akan membantu, jadi Aku akan ikut dalam misi ini. Lagipula kalau aku sebelum kehilangan ingatan bisa bertarung dengan mereka, maka... ". Genevie mulai mengeluarkan benda aneh itu lagi dan berubahlah jadi Pedang yang berkilau indah, " Pasti diriku yang sekarang pasti bisa menghadapinya ". percaya dirinya yang tinggi membuat memandang takjub pada Genevie yang memegang pedang seakan dia akan mulai bertarung, Allen dan Lavi jadi melihat Genevie seperti itu, sama halnya ketika dia belum mengalami amnesia.

" Yuppz kalau begitu kemana kita akannnn**" Duaarrr Buakkkk~~!** Pintu kantor dibuka tepatnya didobrak, membuat pintu melayang dan mengenai Genevie hingga harus terlempar sampai gundukan sampah-sampah kertas Komui itu**. ~~~Poor Genevie~~~~**

" **Che... Komui keparat kau menyuruhkan misi sepagi ini, aku tak bisa menikmati makan pagiku dan kau Moyashii harus merasakan santapan dari Mugen ",** Kanda mulai dengan aura membunuhnya, membuat orang semua kaget dan memasang wajah ketakutan pada pintu yang terlempar itu, tapi bukan ketakutan terhadap Kanda atau pintu itu melainkan sesuatu...yang...

" Che,,,, Kenapa kalian berwajah ketakutan seperti itu, lalu kenapa kalian memandang pada pintu itu ", Kanda dengan gaya cool marahnya, langsung secara ajaib buluk kuduknya berdiri tegak merasakan hawa membunuh yang lebih besar darinya dari pintu itu..." Apa hawa tidak enak ini " batinnya. Mulai terdengar suara retakan dari pintu itu oleh mereka semua, **Kretak...kretak... Duarrrr!...**

Pintu itu langsung menampakan seseorang yang sudah dikelilingi dengan hawa membunuh yang lebih gelap dari mereka pernah rasakan, hal itu berlaku sama pada Kanda.

" **Kisama...Baka yarou Temee...bukalah pintu dengan benar Keparat sialan ", ** Kanda langsung terpelanting dan terkena tendangan maut dari Genevie, tidak hanya itu Genevie langsung memukul dan menendang secara terus-menerus membuat Kanda terkapar lemah, seakan Genevie tidak kasian dan puas melihat Kanda, dia semakin menambah penyiksaannnya pada Kanda sambil tertawa kesenangan seperti Iblisss. _**Allen dkk langsung ketakutan ditempat dan merapal mantra dan doa semoga mereka tidak bernasib malang dengan Kanda...**_

" **Genevie hentikan...** nanti kau tak bisa pergi menjalankan misi ", Allen mencoba menenangkan Genevie, lalu Genevie menatap Allen dengan marah karena kesenangannya diganggu, lama-lama mata yang hampir sama seperti Allen mulai menjadi lembut dan melempar Kanda yang suka terkapar parah, kemudian mencubit pipi Allen yang selama ini selalu membuat Genevie terobsesi melihatnya**...**

" **Kawaii Allen! aku gemas sekali melihat kau yang takut-takut seperti itu** _**", semakin mencubitnya lagi, sepertinya Allen sudah bernasib sama dengan Kanda.**_ Setelah 15 menit kemudian Genevie mulai sadar dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan membuat terkejut melihat Kanda sudah terkapar nista dilantai...

" **Oh Kamishama, kimi wa daijoubu desu ka...Gomen ne ",** Genevie langsung meminta maaf pada Kanda membuat Kanda terbangun dan membelalak kaget melihat orang yang memukulnya, tapi membelalak kaget karena wajah dan suara gadis itu sama seperti dia kenal dulu. Tanpa ragu Kanda langsung memeluk Genevie dan mereka berempat kaget juga.

" **TAK MUNGKIN...INI TAK MUNGKIN APA INI BENAR-BENAR KAU SAYAKA...JAWAB AKU SEKARANG?...",** Kanda berteriak sambil memegang bahu Genevie dan mulai menggoyangkan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari kanda dengan keras...

" _Heiiii YUU, suatu saat pasti dia akan kembali pada kita iyakan.?...Aku percaya itu dalam hatiku seperti yang selalu dikatakannya, dia akan disisi kita bersama dan untuk selamanyaa,,,,Jadi kau tak perlu bersedih YUU..._

" **Kenapa...Kenapa aku harus melihatnya sekali lagi...!**" batin YUU...lirihnya sedih...

**End Chapter 6...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Confuse..

**Disclaimare Notice :****D-graymaN Millik KatsurA Hoshino Sensei. The Oocnes milik ku sendiri hHohoHoho.**

**Story by Biyan Kurozen**

**Just Enjoy it and Please Review **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kanda terus memaksa Genevie, hingga yang lain langsung mencoba menghentikan Kanda tapi Kanda masih tidak bergeming dan fokus terhadap Genevie yang masih dia pegang erat bahunya, membuat Genevie langsung tertunduk mendengar pernyataan Kanda itu.

" **Jawab Aku...Apakah Kau Sayaka, Kenapa kau diam saja** **Hahhhhh** ", Kanda makin tidak bisa menahan emosinya melihat sikapnya Genevie.

" **Kenapa Kau diam Saja...Kenapa Kau ada disini...** " Kanda mulai mengepalkan tangannya tanda dia memukul Genevie, Allen tak tahan langsung mulai melepaskan Genevie dari Kanda.

" **Kanda hentikan semua ini, kau membuat dia jadi kesakitan ", **Allen langsung mendapat Deathglare nya lain dari biasanya, pandangannya sangat menusuk dan marah sekali**..**

" **Lepaskan aku Moyashiii ini bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur **", geram Kanda**.**

" **Aku takkan melepaskan jika kau masih menyakiti dia.! Kanda ", **Allen mulai meninggikan suaranya. Kanda langsung refleks melepaskan Genevie dan membuat Genevie jatuh kelantai masih menundukkan wajahnya, Lenalee langsung menghampiri Genevie dan mulai menanyakan keadaan tapi tidak direspon Genevie.

" **Kau berani sekali melawanku Moyashi, Apa kau bosan hidup Hahhhh** ", Kanda langsung mengeluarkan Mugen dan menyerang Allen dan Allen langsung menahannya dengan Crown Clown nya.

" **Kau lupa BaKanda aku selalu berani melawanmu, tapi Apa yang terjadi padamu...Jawab aku BaKanda? **" teriak Allen kesal melihat rekan ributnya ini.

" Sudah kubilang ini bukan Urusan mu ", Kanda masih menyerangnya Kaichuu Ichigennya, Allen langsung mulai membalas serangan Kanda dan menambah kehancuran dikantor ini.

" _Moyashi-chan...YUU hentikan ini, Kau akan menghancurkan tempat ini_ ", tapi tak direspon mereka berdua, Lavi langsung mencoba menghentikan perkelahian tak jelas ini.

**PLAKKK! PlakkkKKKK! Plak!...**

Semua langsung terdiam melihat kejadian didepan mata mereka, pertarungan Allen dan Kanda langsung berakhir dengan hasil Kanda ditampar sampai jatuh dan bibir mulai mengeluarkan darah.

" **KAU BENAR-BENAR KURANG AJAR SEKALI, SUDAH MEMBUATKU JATUH TERTIMPA PINTU, LANGSUNG MENGCENGKRAMKU DAN MENANYAKAN PERTANYAAN ANEH TENTANG APA KAU SAYAKA ITU... CHE... KUSO SAMURAI, BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENJAWABNYA JIKA KAU MEMBUATKU KESAKITAN SEPERTI TADI~~~~~** ," Genevie langsung menarik kasar kerah Kanda.

" **AKU INI BUKAN SAYAKA KEPARAT...NAMAKU GENEVIE ROUSESSVELT INGAT ITU BAIK-BAIK "** Genevie langsung ngos-ngosan dengan pernyataan dan melepaskan kerah Kanda tadi, membuat mereka kecuali Kanda yang kaget melihat Genevie yang selalu bersikap baik dan tidak berbicara kasar seperti Allen, bisa berubah 180 derajat jika dia marah sekali, mereka menjadi merinding dan bersumpah untuk tidak membuatnya marah, sedangkan Kanda hanya terdiam membatu tak bisa dia marah padanya lagi, dia langsung berdiri menyarungkan kembali Mugennya langsung berjalan melewati Genevie dan duduk dengan tenang seakan hal itu tidak pernah tejadi, membuat Lenalee, Lavi dan Komui Sweatdrop, sedangkan Allen dan Genevie masih mencak-mencak marah karena mereka jadi korban dari tindakan aneh Kanda.

" Baiklah kita kembali ke topik, misi kali ini adalah mencari Innocent yang Para Finder curigai berada di Selatan India tepatnya di Provinsi Benggala dekat sungai Gangga yang terkenal itu, disana terdapat Kerajaan Benggala terkenal dengan pembuatan Kari yang enak rasanya seperti Dewa, tapi terjadi keanehan terhadap Kerajaan itu, terjadi gagal panen terus-menerus diakibatkan cuaca yang buruk yang diramalkan terus seperti itu selama 10 tahun kedepan, yang menyebabkan bahan-bahan membuat kare menjadi langka dan menghancurkan Komoditi usaha mereka sebagai pembuat kare terkenal. Mereka kehilangan harapan dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda aneh yang dapat merubah cuaca sesuai keinginan mereka, membuat panen mereka kembali seperti dulu, mereka menganggap benda itu adalah benda pemberian Dewa Shiwa dan Dewa Kali yang mereka puja selama ini, mereka langsung memujanya dan takut kalau ada Kerajaan lain yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti Kerajaaannya ingin mencurinya. Mereka membuat aturan untuk tidak memperbolehkan orang luar Kerajaan untuk memasukkin Kerajaan itu, mereka yang ingin mengunjungi Kerajaan itu adalah orang yang terpilih oleh Benda aneh itu dan Kepala Pendeta yang saat ini yang menjaga benda itu, jika ada yang berani masuk ketempat itu tanpa ada izin akan langsung tebakar, kalau mereka memakan Kare. Terang Komui.

" Lalu Bagaimana orang-orang yang bisa memasuki tempat itu, apa yang akan terjadi ? ", tanya Lavi

" Orang itu dikatakan orang suci yang pantas untuk memasuki Kerajaan itu, tapi Orang itu tidak pernah keluar dari Kerajaan itu dan menghilang tanpa jejak yang jelas, hilang ditelan bumi. Ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka menjadi penduduk tetap Kerajaan itu atau mereka mati, menurut penyelidikan kami pernah ada Finder baru Black Order lolos masuk tempat itu, anehnya saat ini dia tidak memberi kabar apapun, lalu ada sebuah rekaman telah kami terima, coba dengarkan ", Komui memulai menekan Tape Recorder dimejanya lalu mereka semua mendengarkan dengan sesama tapi yang hanya mereka dengar adalah suara teriakan kesakitan, suara mantra-mantra aneh dirapalkan dan suara terbakar.

" Karena kemungkinan benda itu Innocent, makanya Kanda, Lavi dan Genevie kalian ditugaskan menuju India, selidiki hal itu dan temukan apa yang terjadi ditempat itu ", perintah Komui.

" Tapi kau pikir kita bisa mendapat izin dan memasuki Kerajaan aneh itu Komui ", Kanda mulai mengakhiri kebisuannya dan mulai bersikap profesional sebagai Exorcist, tapi sepertinya mereka semua kecuali Genevie, mulai tertawa kecil dan membuat Kanda kesal.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir YUU-chan pasti kita dapat memasuki tempat itu ", Lavi mulai merangkul rekannya itu, pasti langsung menambah kekesalannya.

" Kalian harus secepatnya pergi mengejar kapal yang akan berangkat 1 jam lagi, tapi kalian tidak akan dipandu Finder karean mereka semua akan menyelidiki hanya sekitar Kerajaan itu saja ", mereka bertiga langsung mengerti.

" Baiklah Genevie kau harus bersiap dan harus mengganti pakaian mu yang lebih keren dan seksi, aku akan membantumu ", Lenalee langsung menyeret Genevie kekamarnya untuk menyiapkan pakaian cocok untuknya, Allen dan Lavi juga keluar dari tempat itu mengerjakan sesuatu. Kanda masih berada diruangan itu.

" Komui siapa Gadis itu sebenarnya, Apakah dia Exorcist juga ?" tanya Kanda dengan gaya coolnya.

" Dia bukanlah Exorcist Kanda YUU,,,,tepatnya untuk saat ini... " jawab Komui.

" Apa maksudmu itu Komui ?", tanya balik Kanda.

" Kau harus menemukannya sendiri Kanda ", Komui langsung meminum Kopinya, Kanda yang merasa percuma bertanya dengannya lagi, langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu, " Dia itu spesial lebih dari seorang Exorcist ", batin Komui tersenyum, dia langsung meminum kopinya tapi dia mulai memikirkan siapa Sayaka itu yang dimaksud olehnya, Apakah dia begitu mirip dengan Genevie dan hubungan apa dia Kanda YUU ? " Sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya ", gumam Komui.

**Terowongan bawah Air Black Order**

Kanda dan Lavi menunggu Genevie yang belum datang sejak tadi, Lavi mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang membuat dia menyengir tidak jelas, Kanda termasuk orang yang benci menunggu semakin lebih membenci melihat Baka Usagi itu, lalu mereka mendengar suara 2 gadis yang mulai mendekati mereka.

" **Lenalee apa baju dan rok ini terlihat aneh, jika aku menggenakannya** ", tanya Genevie.

" **Kau sungguh cocok dan manis menggunakannya, lagipula saat ini kau hanya membawa baju 2 pasang sajakan, nanti setelah kau pulang dari misi kita bisa mengambilnya di Apartemenmu dan mulai belanja pakaian lagi** ", senang Lenalee yang mulai membayangkan acara Shoppingnya dengan adik barunya ini. _**( Author : " Aku membuat Lenalee menjadi 17 tahun sama seperti kanda, sedangkan Genevie : 16 tahun, Allen : tetap 15 tahun, Lavi : 18 tahun. )**_

" **Tapi aku merasa aneh Lenalee**... ", ucap Genevie, tapi Lenalee matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tanda mulai menangis.

" Genevie sudah kubilang panggil aku Nee-chan atau LenaleeNee-san pada aku, aku kan sekarang kakak perempuanmu ", Genevie langsung mengangguk mengerti.

" **Baiklah LenaleNee-chan...** ", Genevie langsung tersenyum dan Lenalee langsung memeluk Genevie dan mulai mengucapkan kata-kata aneh seperti Komui, seperti sifat Sister Compex Komui juga menurun terhadap Lenalee_**..Like Sister Like Brother ~~~Poor Genevie~~~**_

Kanda mulai marah tapi dia langsung terdiam blushing melihat penampilan Genevie dan mengabaikan suara Lavi yang sudah mengucapkan **STRIKEEE!** Berulang kali , dengan mata Berlove-love ria. Dihadapan mereka Genevie menggunakan baju seperti Exorcist tapi bedanya warnanya biru langit dengan pita dan aksen corak dibajunya berwarna hitam dan silver serupa dengan warna pedangnya, dia memakai rok seperti Lenalee yang lebih panjang dibawah lutut sedikit dari Lenalee, juga dia memakai celana lagging hitam dengan corak silver, sepatu pantopel putih cream dengan hak sekitar 2cm, sebagai pemanis dia mengguncir tinggi tengah rambutnya dan dijepit dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga Mawar Biru, memakai itu membuat dia semakin cantik, dewasa sekaligus seksi didepan mata laki-laki yang melihatnya. Kanda mulai menutup wajahnya yang malu sepertinya dia hampir Nosebleed melihatnya sedangkan Lavi juga mengalaminya tapi dia sudah mengeluarkannya sejak tadi.

" Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama ", Genevie bersipu malu, lalu langsung kaget melihat Lavi sudah mimisan sejak tadi dan dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menggelap darah dari hidung Lavi, Lavi serasa mau pingsan sedangkan Kanda melihatnya kesal dan mengeluarkan hawa pembunuhnya, Lenalee langsung tertawa kecil melihat Genevie ala dandanan Lenalee membuat kagum teman-temanya beda jenis terpesona melihatnya dan malahan kelihatan Kanda sedikit cemburu pada Lavi. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat menuju misinya yang sangat jauh yaitu India.

**DiKapal Layar Alphard...**

Kapten Joker mulai menaikkan layar dan mengembangkannya, pertanda sekarang mereka bertiga berlayar menuju India, Lalu mereka sedang berada di Kabin kapal untuk istirahat sejenak untuk melepas lelah, tapi tidak dengan Gadis muda ini kelihatan dia senang sekali berlayar dengan kapal dan melihat Laut membiru indah.

**Kabin Tamu Kapal Layar Alphard**

" **Wah Kireii Na Umi desu!** ", mata Genevie berbinar-binar melihatnya membuat mereka berdua menatap gadis yang kelihatan polos ini, " Eeeh Bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat kapal yang besar ini ", pinta Genevie dengan mata Puppy Eye yang membuat yang melihat pasti tidak akan menolaknya.

" Che,,,,Bisakah kau bersikap seperti layaknya seorang gadis...tenang dan duduk saja dengan baik ", Kanda mulai mencoba menahan pandangan mata itu, membuat Genevie mulai mengebungkan pipi yang kenyal tanda dia kesal.

" Bilang saja YUU-chan iri melihat Genevie-chan senang bisa menikmati hal ini, atau kau juga ingin melihat-lihat kapal ini ? ", Lavi mulai menyengir kepada Kanda membuat Kanda menDeathglare Lavi, merasa lengannya dipegang erat, Kanda langsung melihat Genevie mulai menunduk lagi, dia langsung terbayang kejadian yang tadi membuat dia terluka parah.

" Kau juga ingin melihat-lihat jugakann? ", matanya mulai berbinar-binar lagi, " Kalau begitu kau temani aku melihat-lihatnya yaa? " Kanda langsung diseret keluar olehnya Genevie dan membuat Lavi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kanda YUU diseret oleh seorang Gadis, pasti semua orang tak akan percaya...

**Diluar kabin Kapal Layar Alphard**

Genevie dan Kanda melihat kapal dari depan maupun belakang sampai terdalam-dalamnya, membuat Kanda berpikir kenapa dia tidak menolaknya, membuat Kanda membentur badan Genevie yang tiba-tiba berhenti tiba-tiba.

" Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba ? " tapi Kanda melihat Genevie menatap mata nya.

" Kanda-san , maafkan perbuatanku yang tadi di Headquarter Black Order aku benar-benar lepas kontrol jika sudah marah, Gomenasai Kanda YUU ", dia mulai menunduk tanda maafnya membuat Kanda merasa bersalah.

" Chee...kau tidak perlu minta maaf seperti itu, merepotkan saja lagipula ini bukan salah mu sepenuhnya, aku juga ikut bagian dari hal ini, aku juga Minta ma,,af.. " Chhee apa yang aku katakan? Minta maaf ini seperti bukan aku saja ", batinnya.

" Ternyata kau bukan orang yang mengerikan yang aku bayangkan, kau baik juga Kanda, aku senang bisa bertemu orang sepertimu ", Genevie langsung tersenyum manis pada Kanda, membuat Kanda semakin Blushing, lalu Kanda mulai mengalihkan topiknya.

" Apa maksudmu... Aku mengerikan? " tanya Kanda.

" Ohh kata Lavi katanya kau ini sangat menyeramkan seperti setan dan menjulukimu Baka Oni Black Order, lalu aku mulai membayangkan dirimu menyeramkan seperti setan yang sangat aku takuti ", Genevie langsung merinding takut, dan Kanda langsung bersumpah saat itu juga Baka Usagi itu akan dicincang dengan Mugen, karena menghinanya. " Demo... tapi kau orangnya baik ", senyum malaikatnya membuat Kanda jadi berdetak kencang, menginggatkannya pada seseorang.

" **Oh yah~~~** aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, Hajimemashite watashi wa Genevie Rousessvelt, Douzo Yoroshiku Kanda-san ", Genevie menunduk badannya lagi, membuat Kanda merasa dua kali ini ada orang baru ditemuinya memperkenalkan dirinya secara terang-teranggan padanya, " aku jadi ingat Moyashi dulu, tapi dia hanya menghinanya waktu itu. " batin Kanda_**. ( Author : " ~~~~Poor Allen~~~ waktu melihatnya, kau kejam sekali BaKanda " Author mengirimkan DeathGlare semematikan mungkin BaKanda...Kanda : " Apa yang kau Lihat Author Sedeng,," Kanda sedang mengasah Mugennya... Author : " Gomenn takkan terulang lagi kanda-Sama " Author sujud-sujud ampun, " Awas kau BaKanda, akan aku balas di Fanfic ini nanti, lihat saja Kekekeke " niat jahat Author..)**_

" Kanda YUU " Kanda menundukkan badannya, " apa yang aku lakukan, apa jika ada yang melihatku seperti ini " runtuknya sendiri.

" hahaha ... aku senang kita berteman Kanda, oh ya Kanda siapa itu Sayaka, kenapa kau menyangka kalau aku adalah Sayaka " tanya harap Genevie.

" Che...itu bukan urusanmu ", Kanda langsung mengalihkan wajahnya darinya.

" Maaf ya, kalau itu pribadi. Tapi aku yakin gadis itu sangat berharga untuk mu ", ucap Genevie, membuat Kanda mendengarnya langsung memandangnya lagi dan bergumam Mhhh pada Genevie. Genevie mendengarnya hanya tersenyum melihat pria bermata Cobalt Blue ini.

" **Sou ka**..., pasti Sayaka juga menganggapmu juga berharga untuknya Kanda..., aku senang kau tidak melupakannya, karena dilupakan orang yang kita sayangi lebih menyakitkan ", lirihnya sedih, Kanda hanya bisa mendengar. Senja mulai memancarkan keindahannya, benar-benar cocok dengan situasi mereka berdua ini. Kanda memandang gadis itu dan secara kebetulan juga menatapnya, mata blu silver seakan menghipnotisnya,

" **Huasyimmmm ",** terdengar bersin dari Genevie membuat Kanda membuyarkan pikirannya, lalu dia melepaskan jubahnya.

" Che... pakai itu, kau sudah puas jalan-jalan bukan? Kita kembali ke Kabin sekarang, jika kau sakit akan menyusahkan saja ", Kanda langsung meninggalkannya. Genevie langsung tertawa senang melihat kebaikan dari teman barunya yang pemarah, langsung berlari mendahuluinya dan..

" **Arigatou Kanda YUU...!**! Genevie langsung berlari meninggalkannya, Kanda hanya melihat punggungnya sekarang.

" Chee perasaan apa ini membingungkan sekali... , aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini, berbeda dengan Sayaka...Che,,,Apa yang aku pikirkan bodoh ", gumam dirinya. Kanda mulai menuju Kabin, tanpa dia sadari diatas Layar Kapal, ada yang menatap mereka berdua dari tadi dengan mata emeraldnya.

" **Wahh-wah YUU-chan sepertinya jadi tertarik dan salah tingkah pada Genevie-chan, Apa yang akan orang-orang Black Order katakan jika melihat Baka Oni Black Order takluk dengan pesona Malaikat, sesuai cerita-cerita fiksi saja?. Ini jadi lebih menarik daripada misinya, Genevie itu benar-benar spesial ", **Lavi mulai tertawa senang melihat kejadian yang menarik ini sambil mulai melompat-lompat gaje, tiba-tiba dia tersandung dari layar kapal dan terjatuh dengan Perfecto kelantai kapal yang sangat keras itu...

" **Sakitttttt~!~~!** ", teriak Lavi dengan kencangnya.,,,membuat semua kru-kru kapal nya mendengarnya, termasuk Genevie dan Kanda.

**Kabin Tamu Kapal Layar Alphard**

" Kanda... sepertinya aku mendengar suara teriakan Lavi, sepertinya dia terdengar kesakitan? " ,tanya Genevie.

" Chee...biarkan saja Baka Usagi itu, Idiot itu pasti melakukan hal bodoh lagi " ucap tenangnya sambil minum teh.

" Mungkin kau benar Kanda ", Genevie langsung menuangkan tehnya lagi pada cangkir miliknya dan milik Kanda. Lalu melanjutkan acara minum teh sambil ngemil ringan. Kanda langsung menggigit kue keringnya dengan keras.

" Kenapa aku tak bisa menolak minum teh dengannya ", runtuk kesalnya sambil melanjutkan acara minum tehnya dengan Genevie.

" Kanda itu orang yang menarik sekali, semoga pertemanan kami terus berjalan lancar... ", batin Genevie tersenyum kecil melihat Kanda_**. ~~Poor Lavi~~~~**_

**End Chapter 7...**


End file.
